The Truth, is I Love You
by Princess Kyumin215
Summary: Perasaan Sungmin yang selalu di liputi rasa bersalah. sedangkan Perasaan Kyuhyun yang selalu di liputi kebencian. akankah perasaan keduanya berubah menjadi Cinta? temukan jawabannya di sini... / / KyuMin/YAOI/BoyxBoy/ Chapter 5 END
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**THE TRUTH, is I LOVE YO**

**Pairing : Kyumin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance(maybe)**

**Summary : Aku mencintaimu bukan membencimu. Namun Ego selalu lebih mendominasi perasaanku. Bantu aku mengalahkan Egoku Lee Sungmin.. **

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, Orangtua mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. Tapi FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…**

**Warning : YAOI, BOYxBOY, Gaje, Typo di mana-mana, EYD Amburadul..**

**Satu lagi, setiap kejadian yang bercetak tebal itu Flashback..**

**Don'y Like,, Don't Read… **

**Don't COPAS!**

**Happy Reading… ^^**

~Ting~ Tong~ Ting~….

Suara bel terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. **SAPPHIRE BLUE HIGH SCHOOL**. Sekolah khusus Namja yang berdiri kokoh di salah satu sudut strategis di kota Seoul. Para murid yang baru menginjakan kakinya di gerbang sekolah beserta murid-mirid lain yang masih berada di lingkungan sekolah berhamburan menuju kelas masing-masing, semuanya tak ingin mengambil resiko terlambat dan terkena hukuman. Tak hanya murid yang sibuk, setiap bel pertanda masuk berbunyi, Satpam sekolah pun sibuk mengatur murid-murid yang sedikit terlambat. Gerbang sekolah telah siap di tutup, perlahan Pak Shin Satpam sekolah menarik gerbang kokoh kebanggaan Sapphire Blue High School tersebut. Tinggal sedikit lagi Gerbang tertutup,namun tiba-tiba..

Bluuuussssshhhh….

Seorang Namja mungil masuk dengan secepat kilat sembari memamerkan senyuman lebar beserta deretan gigi kelinci imutnya.

" Lee Sungmin, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau terlambat " Sang Satpam menahan tangan mungil Namja yang di panggil Lee Sungmin tersebut

" Shin Ahjusshi, bukankah Gerbang belum sepenuhnya tertutup? Berarti aku belum terlambat kan? " Dengan memasang aegyo terbaiknya Lee Sungmin mulai merayu Sang Satpam. Sementara Sang Satpam hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasti mengisyaratkan tak ada ampun baginya.

Dan sekali lagi Gerbang sekolah yang belum sempat tertutup itu menampilkan tiga sosok Namja yang sering membuat kepala Pak Shin pusing tujuh keliling.

" yyaa! Kalian terlambat! " Pak Shin menatap kesal ke tiga Namja tersebut dengan masih memegang tangan Sungmin.

" ish,,, berisik! Bukankah gerbangnya belum tertutup " ke tiga Namja tersebut berjalan dengan santainya melewati Pak Shin

" kau akan tetap berada di sini Lee Sungmin? " ke tiganya berhenti saat melewati Sungmin, dan salah seorang dari mereka melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Sungmin yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

" yyaa Kim Jungmo! Kalian terlambat 10 menit! " teriak Pak Shin frustasi. Namun yang di teriki tampak tak acuh berjalan santai beserta ke dua temannya. Sungmin pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk kabur setelah dirasa cengkraman Pak Shin di tangannya terlepas kemudian meninggalkan Pak Shin yang makin frustasi dengan kelakuan anak-anak yang dianggapnya nakal tersebut.

.

.

" hosh,, hosh,, hosh,, Park Seongsaengnim belum tiba? " Sungmin terengah duduk di bangkunya dengan bertanya kepada Ryeowook sahabatnya yang duduk tepat di samping Sungmin. sementara Ryeowook hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

" aigooo,,,, ketua kelas kami terlambat lagi. Eoh? " Eunhyuk yang duduk di depan Sungmin mebalikan badannya menghadap Sungmin.

" sebenarnya tadi aku hanya sedikit terlambat, tapi Shin Ahjusshi menghambatku. Dan lagi, ke tiga anak itu lebih menghambatku untuk melarikan diri " Sungmin menunjuk tiga anak yang duduk di pojokan kelas.

" aaaahh anak-anak Trax. Sudah biasa mereka membuat onar " Ryeowook manggut-manggut menepuk bahu Sungmin.

.

" pagi anak-anak….. " Suara Park Seongsaengnim menghentikan semua kasak-kusuk murid di dalam kelas tersebut.

" ketua kelas, setelah pelajaran selesai kumpulkan semua tugas rumah yang kemarin. Arraseo,,, "

" Ne,, " ucap Sungmin patuh.

Yah, Lee Sungmin. Namja mugil dengan senyum kelinci andalannya merupakan salah satu murid kelas 2 di sekolah khusus Namja tersebut. Dan bukan hanya itu, dia juga mempunyai jabatan penting di kelas. Yaitu ketua kelas. Entah apa yang membuat semua murid di kelasnya mempercayakan dia menjadi ketua kelas. Mengingat kebiasaannya yang ceroboh dan juga sering terlambat. Dan juga jangan lupakan tampang imutnya tak sedikitpun memancarkan aura kepeminpinan. kkkkkk,,, Namun ada satu kelebihan yang memungkinkan dia di pilih menjadi ketua kelas. Dia terlalu peduli terhadap orang lain. Amat sangat peduli bahkan mendekati gampang di tipu. Bayangkan saja, setiap ada yang terlambat, asalkan memasang tampang sedih saja, tak akan di pungut biaya keterlambatan oleh Sungmin. Sungguh peduli kan?

Sungmin mebolak-balikan bukunya malas. Dia memilih memperhatikan keadaan di luar kelasnya melalui jendela yang ada di samping kirinya. Ini keburukan Sungmin yang lainnya, Bukannya bandel tak ingin belajar dan tak memperhatikan Guru, Sungmin hanya sedikit malas. Bahkan kadang saat kelas malam dia sering tertidur saat belajar. Sungguh bukan ketua kelas yang patut di contoh.

.

Pelajaran selesai, Sungmin berdiri memimpin anak-anak untuk memberi penghormatan kepada Guru.

" teman-teman, kumpulkan tugas kalian " Sungmin mulai beranjak menghampiri satu per satu bangku teman sekelasnya.

" yyaa! Mana tugas kalian? " Ucapnya saat tiba di bangku pojokan kelas

" aku tak mengerjakannya " jawab Jungmo singkat yang di susul kikikan dari kedua temannya.

"ish,, " Sungmin berdesis kesal meninggalkan ketiga anak yang di anggapnya menyeballkan tersebut.

.

" Sungmin benar-benar lucu saat kesal, kau lihat Jungmo~ya, bibirnya terpout lucu " Minwoo salah satu diantara ke tiga anak nakal tersebut mengutarakan pendapatnya.

" itu yang membuat uri Jungmo menyukainya. Benarkan? " kali ini Jay yang bersuara.

" yya,, kalian berdua berisik sekali. " Jungmo meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih terkikik geli

" yyaa Jungmo~ya,, mau kemana kau? Tunggu kami " akhirnya Minwoo dan Jay menyusul Jungmo dengan menimbulkan sedikit kekacauan kecil di kelas karena kursi yang tertendang atau sengaja di tending karena menghalangi jalan mereka. Dan murid yang lain tampak acuh karena terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Mereka memilih diam daripada harus berurusan dengan ketiga anak nakal di kelas itu. Jungmo dan teman-temannya memang sedikit ditakuti murid lainnya. Bukan hanya sering terlambat dan bolos, Jungmo dan teman-temannya yang lebih akrab di sebut Trax itu sering kali menindas anak-anak di kelas untuk sekedar membelikan makanan. dan mereka juga tak jarang menindas anak-anak lemah yang otaknya encer untuk mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas mereka. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, banyak yang tertarik dengan mereka, siapa yang tak tertarik melihat Namja-Namja tampan seperti mereka. Tapi jika mengingat kelakuan mereka, semua murid hanya dapat menikmati ketampanan mereka dari kejauhan dan lebih menghindar tak berurusan dengan ketiga perusuh tampan tersebut. Namun ada satu yang tak di ketahui semua murid, Jungmo yang merupakan ketua di genk Trax itu diam-diam menyukai ketua kelas mereka.

.

.

" kalian tahu, aku dan Yesung hyung sudah jadian " cerita Ryeowook gembira

" jinjja? Wuaah Chukkae Wookie.. " Sungmin memeluk sahabat kecilnya itu dengan erat

" yyaa,, kau mau membunuhku Minnie? " Ryeowook tebatuk-batuk merasakan sesak didadanya akibat pelukan berlebihan Sungmin

" haha,, Mian Wookie, aku terlalu bahagia mendengarnya " Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

" kau hebat Wookie, sekarang kau harus mentraktir kami. WAJIB..! " Eunhyuk menepuk pundak sahabatnya dengan pasti.

" kau ini, dasar pelit paling suka gratisan " Ryeowook menggetok kepala Eunyuk dengan sendok yang di pegangnya. Mereka memang sedang berada di kantin jadwal makan siang para murid.

" tapi aku juga setuju Wookie, kau harus mentraktir kami " Sungmin menyetujui pendapat Eunhyuk.

" haahh baiklah,, pulang sekolah nanti, kita ke Café biasa " akhirnya Ryeowook hanya bisa pasrah dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

" aahh sekalian bayar denda keterlambatanku Wookie, aku belum membayarnya " dengan tampang polosnya SUngmin meminta lebih

" yyaa,, kau itu ketua kelas Minnie, berikan contoh yang baik. Mentang-mentang ketua kelas, jadi lalai membayar denda keterlambatan " Ryeowook pura-pura pasang tampang kesal

" Wokkieeeeeee,,,, aku tadi lupa. Bukankah kau baru jadian? Jangan pelit-pelit ne,,, ne,, ne,, " Sungmin berusaha memasang aegyo terbaiknya untuk memperdaya Ryeowook

"ne,, ne,, ne,, kalian puas sekarang?"

" Yippiiiiiiii….. " Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ber High Five ria berhasil mengerjai sahabat kecilnya itu.

.

.

Sementara di pojokan kantin, terlihat anak-anak Trax sedang memperhatikan tingkah imut Sungmin. Aah sepertinya mereka memang suka mojok. Di manapun mereka duduk pasti memilih tempat paling pojok. -abaikan-

" Jungmo~ya,, berhenti memandangnya seperti itu, bola matamu sebentar lagi keluar " Minwoo tak tahan melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang dirasa sedikit aneh itu.

" biarkan saja Minwoo~ya, bos kita yang satu ini memang terlihat garang dari luar, namun aslinya pengecut. Tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. " Jay lebih membuat suasana panas

" bisakah kalian tak berisik? Kalian meributkan hal yang tak penting. Dan lagi sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Bos. Itu menggelikan. Kita itu sahabat bukan majikan dan anak buah. ARRAAA…! "

" Arraseo,,, Arraseo,, B-O-S… " Jay dan Minwoo terkikik geli melihat tingkah Jungmo.

" aigooooo,,, uri Jungmo kenapa masih tertutup pada kami. Eoh? " Minwoo makin gencar menggoda Jungmo.

" ish,, kalian menyebalkan! " Jungmo beranjak meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya menimbulkan suara decitan keras kursi yang di geser paksa. Murid yang berada di kantin hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah ketiga Namja tampan yang nakal tersebut.

" yyaaa Jungmo~ya,, kau ini suka sekali meninggalkan kami. Tunggu kamiiii… " akhirnya Jay dan Minwoo berlari mengejar Jungmo dan sekali lagi membuat kegaduhan di kantin tersebut.

.

.

**~*The Truth, is I Love You*~**

Pulang sekolah, Sungmin beserta kedua sahabatnya Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menyusuri koridor sekolah seperti biasa pulang bersama. Ah kali ini mereka tidak bertiga tapi berempat.

" Chagiya,, kau benar-benar menginap di rumah Sungmin malam ini? " Yesung merangkul pundak Ryeowook posesif

" emm,, kami ada tugas Hyung " Ryeowook ikut mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yesung

" baiklah kalau begitu. Sungminnie, kau harus menjaga Wookieku okeee,,!? "

" aigoooo,,, Hyung, kau terlalu posesif. " Eunhyuk tak tahan melihat kelakuan dua sejoli yang sedang jatuh cinta tersebut.

" biarkan saja Hyukie, mereka sedang jatuh cinta " Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepala menepuk pundak Eunhyuk.

" kau ini Minnie, sejak kapan menjadi bijaksana seperti itu?"

" aahh kau kemana saja Hyukie, aku memang Dewasa dan bijaksana. Buktinya anak-anak memilihku menjadi ketua kelas " dengan bangganya Sungmin mengangkat kerah baju miliknya

" itu karena kau pandai di tipu Minnie, jadi semua murid memilihmu " kali ini Ryeowook menimpali perdebatan ke dua sahabatnya

" ish,, yyaa! kalau lagi bermesraan jangan ikut-ikutan " Sungin akhirnya kesal juga di keroyok sendirian.

" Sungminnie, kau perlu bantuanku? " pertanyaan Yesung di sambut bahagia oleh Sungmin. Bahkan saat ini senyuman lebar telah berkembang di pipi Chubynya memperlihatkan deretan Gigi kelinci menggemaskannya.

"yyaa Hyung, sebenarnya pacarmu di sini siapa? Dan lagi. Minnie, jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Bisa-bisa Hyung pabbo ku ini tergoda " Ryeowook manyun mendapati pacarnya membela Sungmin.

" ahahaha uri Wookie, lucu sekali saat cemburu " Yesung hanya bisa tertawa riang melihat pacar imutnya yang di susul dengan gelak tawa Sungmin dan EUnhyuk yang tak kalah kerasnya dari tawa Yesung.

.

.

Malam hari di Apartemen Sungmin, ketiga sahabat itu sejak tadi tak beranjak dari ruang tengah yang terlihat ekhem,, sangat berantakan. Bungkus snack di mana-mana, bantal kursi bertebaran tak karuan. Begitulah keadaan Apartemen Sungmin setiap ke dua sahabatnya menginap di sana. Niat awal mereka ingin mengerjakan tugas, tapi ujung-ujungnya hanya ada acara makan-makan ria.

" Minnie, setiap ke sini aku selalu penasaran dengan isi kotak besar yang ada di kamarmu. kalau boleh tahu apa isinya? "

" emm,, aku juga sama Minnie, sebenarnya setiap ke sini aku ingin menanyakan hal itu, namun selalu lupa " Ryeowook menyetujui pertanyaan Eunhyk barusan

" aahh itu hanya barang-barang masa laluku. Tak ada yang penting ko " jawab Sungmin dengan senyum yang kentara jelas sangat terpaksa itu. Dan untuk sesaat keheningan tercipta diantara mereka

" ooh baiklah, hah tugas Kim Seongsaengnim bagaimana? Aku benar-benar malsa mengerjakannya. " Eunhyuk memecah keadaan yang canggung tersebut.

" aahh kau benar Hyukie, tapi kalau kita tak mengerjakannya, Kim Seongsaeng yang killer itu bisa murka " Ryeowook mulai mengambil tas sekolahnya

" kajja Minnie, kita kerjakan tugas menyebalkan ini dengan segenap hati. Hahaha " Eunhyuk yang menyadari Sungmin masih mematung di tempatnya berusaha mencairkan suasana

" ah ne,, " hanya anggukan kecil yang dapat Sungmin berikan kepada ke dua sahabatnya itu. Kalau sudah menyinggung masa lalunya Mood Sungmin akan berada di titik paling bawah. Meskipun begitu, Sungmin tak ingin ke dua sahabatnya khawatir dan menanyakan hal-hal yang lebih mendalam. Dia pun bergabung bersama Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang telah lebih dulu berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya.

Mereka bertiga memang tak termasuk murid-murid yang berfrestasi. Bahkan terkesan malas-malasan dalam masalah pelajaran. Namun mereka tetap seorang murid sekolah yang mempunyai kewajiban mengerjakan tugas rumah yang diberikan Guru mereka. Yah meskipun mengerjakannya dengan ogah-ogahan namun mereka tetap mengerjakannya, apalagi kalau tugas tersebut di berikan oleh Guru yang mereka anggap Killer, seperti Kim Young Woon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ *The Truth is I Love You***~

Keesokan harinya..

" sepertinya perutku bermasalah, aku ke toilet sebentar ya kalian duluan saja " Eunhyuk memegang perutnya hendak pergi ke Toilet

" Tunggu Hyukie, aku juga ingin pergi ke toilet " Ryeowook menyusul Eunhyuk dan langkahnya terhenti saat pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Sungmin

" kau sakin perut juga Wookie? "

" aah ani,, aku hanya ingin membenarkan penampilanku sebelum bertemu dengan Yesung Hyung " dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya Ryewook kembali menyusul langkah Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai menjauh

" tskk,, dasar.. orang jatuh cinta kenapa menjadi aneh seperti itu " Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya gemas melihat aksi Ryeowook

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Gerbang Sekolah mereka. Hari ini dia tak terlambat karena ada Ryewook yang tadi pagi menabuh gendering perang. Eh maksudnya membangunkan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk dengan berteriak-teriak gaje di telinganya. 'ada baiknya juga mereka menginap. Aku jadi tak terlambat ' pikir Sungmin.

" pagi ketua kelaaaaasss " karena sibuk dengan lamunannya, Sungmin tak menyadari kini tas yang berada di gendongannya telah berpindah tempat pada tangan dua Namja Tampan di hadapannya

" yyaaa kembalikan tasku! " Sungmin berteriak berniat mengambil tas yang di pegang Minwoo. Namun Minwoo dengan sigap mengoper tas yang ada di tangannya kepada Jay yang menyebabkan Sungmin berhenti sebentar dan berbelok menghampiri Jay. Dan lagi-lagi Jay melempar tasnya kearah Minwoo hingga mau tak mau Sungmin harus menghentikan langkahnya di depan Jay.

" yyaa! Apa kalian mau mati. Eoh? Kembalikan tasku sekarang! " Sungmin sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan menyebalkan ke dua Namja yang di takuti seluruh isi kelas itu.

" woooww,,, ketua kelas kita bernyali besar rupanya, kau tak takut pada kami? " Minwoo menimang-nimang tas Sungmin dengan seringaian menyeramkan di bibirnya

" takut? Menggelikan.. untuk apa takut pada kalian. Kalian lupa, aku ketua kelas. Dan seharusnya kalian yang patuh padaku " Sungmin sedikit membagakan dirinya. Konyol!

" aahh,, baiklah ketua kelaass,, maafkan kami. Ini ambilah tasmu " Jay seperti menyodorkan tas Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan telah beralih di tangannya. Namun saat Sungmin nyaris menarik tasnya, Jay kembali melemparkannya ke arah Minwoo. Sungmin yang kesal berniat merebutnya dari Minwoo. Tapi lagi, tas itu terus berpindah tangan melayang-layang dari Jay ke Minwoo, dari Minwoo ke Jay begitu seterusnya. Dan tiba-tiba..

Hup…

Tas Sungmin kini berpindah tangan lagi, bukan di tangan Jay maupun Minwoo. Sungmin yang hampir menubruk tubuh tinggi yang kini menggenggam tasnya mendongakan kepala menatap siapa lagi yang bergabung dengan mereka dan merusak Mood di pagi harinya. 'pasti Jungmo ' pikir Sungmin karena sedari tadi hanya Jay dan Minwoo yang mengerjainya.

Namun saat kedua manik Foxy itu mengarahkan pandangannya, tangan Sungmin langsung gemetaran, dadanya sesak, lututnya beanar-benar lemas. Kalau saja dia belum sarapan tadi pagi, sudah pasti dia akan pingsan atau minimal duduk lemas di tanah. Mata itu, kedua manik coklat yang amat Sungmin kenali, wajah dingin dengan ekspresi datar yang Sungmin takuti. Kenapa? Kenapa dia ada di hadapannya saat ini. Itu lah yang terbaca jelas di raut Sungmin saat ini

" Sudah lama tak bertemu Lee Sungmin " seringaian mengerikan tercipta di bibir Namja yang kini memandang Sungmin tajam.

" yyaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian akan bolos? 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi! " Pak Shin memecah keadaan yang mencekam di depan Gerbang Sekolah itu. Jay dan Minwoo yang merasa aneh dengan keadaan yang ada di hadapan mereka memilih berlari sebelum Pak Shin benar-benar menutup Gerbangnya. Sementara Sungmin masih lekat memandang kedua manik Coklat di hadapannya.

" Lee Sungmin, satu detik lagi kau tak masuk. Gerbang akan benar-benar di tutup " Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan Pak Shin mau tak mau harus meninggalkan Namja tinggi yang masih memamerkan seringaian tajam kepadanya. Sesekali Sungmin melirik kebelakang di mana Namja tersebut masih berdiri angkuh.

.

.

" Kyu,, Cho Kyuhyun,, benarkan itu kau? " Sungmin tak bisa menopang beban tubuhnya lagi. Lututnya benar-benar lemas. Dia hanya bisa bersimpun di bawah pohon yang ada di belakang sekolah. Sungmin masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang di alaminya barusan. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kebelakang sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi.

.

.

**3 Tahun Lalu**

**Lima murid yang memakai seragam SMP menyeret seorang murid yang berseragam sama ke pojokan sekolah mereka.**

" **yyaa Lee Sungmin! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! " ucap salah seorang dari ke lima murid tersebut**

" **apa yang kalian inginkan? " Sungmin yang masih mempunyai sedikit keberanian menatap tajam mereka**

" **apa yang kita inginkan? Kau lucu sekali Lee Sungmin. Kami ingin menghabisimu Lee Sungmin "**

" **mwo? Memang apa salahku? "**

" **apa salahmu? Tsk.. kau masih bertanya apa salahmu? "**

" **kau sengaja melaporkan kami ke wali kelas? Apa kau sudah bosan hidup Lee Sungmin? "**

" **aku sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan kalian. Kalian sedah keterlaluan. Menindas anak lain, merokok di sekolah. Kita masih murid SMP tapi kalian sudah seperti Preman "**

" **kau bernyali sekali Lee Sungmin. Bukankah ketua kami Kyuhyun dekat denganmu? Tapi kau tega sekali melaporkan kami "**

" **aku tahu Kyuhyun,,, " perkataan Sungmin terpotong melihat Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di belakang ke lima murid yang mengerubunginya. Tatapan itu, tatapan tajam dengan ekspresi datar yang sangat menakutkan. Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada di hadapannya bukan Kyuhyun yang selama ini dia kenali. Tatapan matanya penuh amarah. Benar-benar menghunus tepat ke jantung Sungmin..**

.

.

~ Ting,, ~ Tong,, ~ Ting,,~….

Suara Bel membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin yang masih terduduk lemas di bawah pohon besar itu. Dengan gontai dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Ingin rasanya hari ini bolos. Namun jabatannya sebagai ketua kelas mengalahkan egonya. Lagipula tugas Kim Seongsaengnim yang harus di kumpulkan memaksanya menyeret langkah berat ke dalam kelas.

.

" Jungmo~ya, tadi kemana saja? Kami menyaksikan adegan yang sedikit ganjil " Minwoo berbisik di sebelah Jungmo dengan memandang Sungmin yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya di kursi kemudian tiduran menghadap jendela dengan tangan kanan menjadi bantalnya.

" apa? " tanya Jungmo malas. Soalnya info yang sering di bawa kedua sahabatnya itu biasanya tidak penting.

" tadi aku beserta Jay dan juga Sung-min bertemu Namja aneh " Minwoo sengaja menekankan kata Sungmin di ucapannya agar Jungmo tertarik.

" Sungmin? Maksudnya? " benar saja, Jungmo langsung membalikan badannya menghadap Minwoo di samping kirinya.

" kami sedang bermain-main sebentar bersama Sungmin, kemudian Namja itu datang. Yang membuat aneh, sepertinya Sungmin dan Namja itu saling mengenal " Minwoo mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja memasang tampang berpikir. Sementara Jungmo menatap Sungmin dari belakang dengan mulai bermunculan berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya.

.

.

" pagi anak-anak.. " Kim Seongsaengnim masuk ke dalam kelas di ikuti sosok Namja tampan yang berjalan angkuh di belakangnya.

" hari ini, kalian kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu " Kim Seongsaengnim mempersilahkan murid yang katanya teman baru di kelas mereka untuk memperkenalkan diri.

" Annyeong haseo,, Cho Kyuhyun imnida… " ucapnya sedikit membungkukan badan.

Sungmin yang semula tak berniat beranjak dari posisinya tiduran langsung tersentak mendengar suara dan nama yang amat di kenalinya tersebut. Sungmin hanya dapat terbelalak lebar melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Pikirannya tak focus, dadanya terlalu sesak.

" baiklah Kyuhyun, kau boleh duduk di sana " Kim Seongsaengnim menunjuk bangku kosong yang hanya berjarak satu kursi Ryeowook dari Sungmin.

" Ketua kelas, tugasnya kumpulkan ke ruangan saya " Kim Seongsaengnim memandang Sungmin meminta persetujuan, namun Sungmin masih mematung di tempatnya tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Hingga Ryeowook yang merasa ada keanehan di diri sahabatnya itu menyenggol sikut Sungmin.

" ketua kelas. Kau mendengarku? " Kim Seongsaengnim kembali bertanya

" a,, aah,, Ne.. Saem.. " dengan masih Shock Sungmin menjawab ragu Kim Seongsaengnim.

" anak-anak sekarang kalian belajar sendiri. Semua Guru ada rapat di ruang Kepala Sekolah. " Ucap Kim Seongsaengnim kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kelas dan menyebabkan keributan yang tak bisa di hindari. Yah, tak dapat dipungkiri, ini lah yang sebagian besar para murid inginkan. Tidak belajar.

" Wookie, bisakan kau bantu aku mengumpulkan tugas anak-anak? " Sungmin yang masih merasa seluruh persendiannya lemas meminta tolong Ryeowook yang memang menjabat sebagai Wakil ketua kelas.

Sungmin masih mematung di tempatnya hingga sebuah suara Bass menginterupsinya.

" hidupmu sungguh baik, Ke-tua- Ke-las.. " Ucapan penuh penekanan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memandangnya. Dan sekali lagi, tatapan keduanya bertemu kembali. Namun sangat kentara jelas perbedaan dari tatapan keduanya. Kedua manik Foxy menatap sendu dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan penyesalan. Sementara kedua manik Obisidian di depannya menatap tajam dengan kebencian yang terpancar dalam tatapannya.

_**TBC**_

**Yah, ff ini terinspirasi dari Drama School 2013. Meskipun ada sedikit kejadian yang sama dengan film aslinya, namun seluruh alur cerinya aku bikin beda di sesuaikan dengan karakter Uri Kyumin.. ^^**

**baiklah ini saatnya meminta Review. Pantaskan ff ini di lanjut? Mohon Reviewnya ya.. karena Review yang membuat Author baru ini semangat untuk menulis Chap selanjutnya. Chap Selanjutnya tergantung bagaimana Review.. kalau tak ada yang Review,, terpaksa ffnya selesai di Chapter pertama.. *Nangis Peluk Bada* kkkkkk,,**

**Kamsahamnidaaaaa…. ^^**

***Lambai-Lambai bareng Kyumin**

**_Princess Kyumin215_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**THE TRUTH, is I LOVE YOU**

**Pairing : Kyumin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance(maybe)**

**Summary : Aku mencintaimu bukan membencimu. Namun Ego selalu lebih mendominasi perasaanku. Bantu aku mengalahkan Egoku Lee Sungmin.. **

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, Orangtua mereka dan milik dirinya sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. Tapi FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…**

**Warning : YAOI, BOYxBOY, Gaje, Typo di mana-mana, EYD Amburadul..**

**Satu lagi, setiap kejadian yang bercetak tebal itu adalah FLASHBACK..**

**Don't Like,, Don't Read… **

**Don't COPAS!**

**Happy Reading… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin masih mematung di tempatnya saat suara Bass itu menginterupsinya.

" hidupmu sungguh baik, Ke-tua- Ke-las.. " Ucapan penuh penekanan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memandangnya. Dan sekali lagi, tatapan keduanya bertemu kembali. Namun sangat kentara jelas perbedaan dari tatapan keduanya. Kedua manik Foxy menatap sendu dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan penyesalan. Sementara kedua manik Obsidian di depannya menatap tajam dengan kebencian yang terpancar jelas dalam tatapannya.

.

.

**~* The Truth is I Love You*~**

**.**

**.**

" aah itu Namja yang ku maksud tadi Jungmo~ya " bisik Minwoo saat menyadari tatapan penuh tanya yang Jungmo arahkan pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saat ini masih saling menatap tak bergeming

" kau lihat, ku rasa mereka saling kenal " Minwoo kembali berbisik pada Jungmo.

" Dia,,,, " Gumam Jungmo.

**.**

**.**

**-Pagi Tadi di Gerbang Sekolah-**

" **haiiiissshh,,, kemana mereka berdua pergi? Awas saja nanti! " Geram Jungmo dengan sesekali kakinya menendang-nendang kaleng kosong bekas minuman.**

" **yaa,, yaa,, yaa,, Shin Ahjusshi tunggu sebentar " Jungmo buru-buru masuk saat melihat Satpam Sekolah siap menarik Gerbang kokoh di hadapannya. **

**Buugghh…**

**Saking buru-burunya tabrakan itu tak bisa di hindari. Ah lebih tepatnya Jungmo yang menabrak objek di depannya yang siap masuk ke Gerbang yang sama dengan dirinya.**

" **yyaa! " kesal Jungmo. Bukannya minta maaf tapi malah dirinya yang mengumpat.**

**Kini objek yang ditabraknya tengah menatapnya tajam. Jungmo yang ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa di sekolah dan merasa dirinya paling berkuasa tak terima di tatap seperti itu. Diapun menatap balik manik Coklat di hadapannya. ' siapa dia? Sepertinya bukan anak sini ' pikir Jungmo. dan memang sosok yang ditatapnya kini tak memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. namun tatapannya masih tajam seolah apa yang di tatapnya saat ini adalah musuh terbesarnya yang siap mengajak perang saat itu juga. Tatapan sengit itupun tak dapat dihindari, meskipun mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, namun tatapan mereka benar-benar menyiratkan kebencian satu sama lain.**

" **yyaa! Kim Jungmo, apa kau tak mendengar bel berbunyi. Eoh? " Satpam Shin yang merasakan adanya aura-aura kegelapan di sekelilingnya berinisiatif memutus kontak di antara kedua Namja tampan di hadapannya.**

**.**

**.**

" yyaa Kim Jungmo! Apa kau mendengarkanku? " Minwoo mengguncang bahu Jungmo tak terima dirinya di acuhkan saat bercerita panjang lebar tadi.

" Dia siapa? Apakah mereka saling kenal? " tanya Jungmo tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kini sudah tak saling menatap.

" Haiiiiissshhhh,,,, bukankah dari tadi itu yang kubicarakan? " kali ini Minwoo benar-benar ingin memakan Jungmo hidup-hidup.

" eoh? Jadi yang kau maksud tadi bertemu dengan kalian itu dia? " kini Jungmo lebih focus memandang Kyuhyun yang memang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Hanya terpisah 2 bangku di depannya.

" emm,, apa kau merasa mereka terlihat aneh? Tadipun Sungmin terlihat kaget saat bertemu dengannya " Minwoo kembali mengulang ceritanya

" aku penasaran. Kau harus mencari tahu Minwoo~ya " ucap Jungmo yang lebih terlihat seperti perintah. Namun Minwoo dengan senang hati menyanggupi perintah tersebut.

.

.

" Minnie, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali apa kau sakit? " Eunhyuk merasa ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya. Tak biasanya Sungmin sediam ini, Eunhyukpun memeriksa kening Sungmin untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

" anio Hyukie, gwaenchanna "

" tapiii,, huftt baiklah. jangan memaksakan diri kalau sakit Minnie. Mm? " Eunhyuk hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat sahabatya yang kini telah tiduran dengan posisinya yang khas. menghadap jendela dengan tangan kanan menjadi bantalnya. Eunhyuk tau, Sungmin memang keras kepala. Jadi percuma kalau dia harus memaksa Sungmin bercerita.

" Minnie, aku selesai mengumpulkan tugas anak-anak. Apa kau akan menyimpannya ke meja Kim Seongsaengnim? "

" hmmm,,, " pertanyaan Ryeowook hanya di jawab gumaman kecil oleh Sungmin. Eunhyuk memberi isyarat agar tak mengganggunya dan Ryeowook mengerti itu.

" aahh baiklah, aku akan ke ruangan Kim Seongsaengnim " dengan menganggukan kepalanya Ryeowook beranjak ke ruangan guru menyerahkan tugas mereka. Sementara Sungmin hanya diam tanpa kata dalam posisinya.

.

.

Sesekali Eunhyuk melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari Sungmin. Eunhyuk memang merasakan ada keanehan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kerena sikap tak biasa Sungmin saat Kyuhyun masuk ke kelas mereka. Sungmin yang biasanya ceria kini benar-benar diam tak berkutik. Ini sudah hampir jam makan siang. Dan selama beberapa pelajaran Sungmin hanya diam bahkan terkadang tak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali. Sungmin lebih sering tiduran di mejanya. Eunhyuk yang tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan tatapan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang susah diartikan tadi pagi,yakin. pasti diamnya Sungmin itu ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Namun mengingat sifat keras kepala Sungmin, dia tak berani bertanya pada Sungmin untuk saat ini.

.

.

Saat makan siang di kantin sekolah semua murid mengantri dengan teratur. Meskipun mereka sudah merasa sangat lapar, namun mereka tetap tertib mengantri. Terlihat beberapa murid yang telah mendapat bagian dan duduk di kursi yang ada di kantin tersebut. Termasuk Jungmo CS yang seperti biasa duduk di pojokan kantin. Namun kali ini kegiatan makan mereka sedikit terusik dengan pemandangan ganjil yang ada di hadapan mereka. Minwoo dan Jay saling menatap saat di rasa sahabat mereka Jungmo menatap dua mahluk di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang selama ini diam-diam di sukainya kini dengan lembutnya memberikan jatah makanan kepada Namja yang diyakininya akan menjadi musuh terbesarnya kelak. Jugmo tak terima melihat itu semua. Sikap Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun benar-benar jauh berbeda. 'Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun' itulah yang saat ini Jungmo pikirkan. Nafsu makannya hilang seketika, ingin rasanya menghajar anak baru yang telah berhasil merebut hati Sungmin. Dia yang selama ini menyukai Sungmin tak pernah sekalipun di perlakukan seperti itu. Kembali Jungmo berfantasi dengan pikirannya.

.

.

Sungmin yang menyadari Kyuhyun berada di belakangnya buru-buru memberikan jatah makan siang yang telah di ambilnya barusan. Meskipun dengan sikapnya yang tetap dingin, Kyuhyun mengambil jatah makanan yang Sungmin sodorkan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di dekat jendela besar yang ada di kantin.

" Minnie, kenapa kau memberikannya pada Kyuhyun? " Ryeowook heran melihat tingkah aneh Sungmin.

" aku bisa mengambil lagi Wookie " Sungmin hanya berlalu kembali mengambil makanan untuknya.

.

" Wookie, apa kau tak merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin hari ini? " Eunhyuk bertanya pada Ryeowook yang saat ini telah siap memasukan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

" mmm,, aku juga berfikiran seperti itu Hyukie. Dan kau tahu? Aku berfikir ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun " Ryeowook melirik kearah Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan suapan ke mulutnya yang sempat tertunda barusan.

" kau merasakannya juga? " Eunhyuk ikut melirik Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang makan dengan santai di bangkunya.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

" apa yang kalian bicarakan? Serius sekali " Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook langsung gelagapan mendapati Sungmin yang telah duduk bersama mereka

" aah tak ada Minnie, kita hanya sedang membicarakan tugas yang di berikan Park Seongsaengnim. Iya kan Wookie? " Eunhyuk menyenggol sikut Ryeowook meminta persetujuan.

" aah ne,, ne,, tugas Park Seongsaengnim.. "

Sugmin tak mengambil pusing. Saat ini dia hanya ingin makan. Karena jujur, sedari tadi cacing di dalam perutnya telah meminta jatah. Meskipun keadaan hatinya sedang tidak baik karena kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba, kalau masalah isi perut beda lagi urusannya.

Namun di tengah kegiatan menikmati makannannya, Sungmin bserta Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook di kagetkan dengan kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan dari bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

" aigoo Kyunieeee,,,, kau benar-benar sekolah di sini? Aku kira kemarin kau hanya bercanda. Dasar bocah sialan. Kenapa tadi pagi tak meneleponku. Eoh?"

"Yesung Hyung? "

" Kyuhyun? "

Ketiga sahabat itu di buat kaget dengan peristiwa di hadapannya. Apalagi saat ini Yesung tengah memerangkap leher Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang tidak kekar sama sekali. Namun berhasil membuat Kyuhyun sulit bernafas.

" yyaa! Kau ingin membunuhku Kim Jong Woon! " Kyuhyun berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari Yesung

" kau pantas mendapatkannya anak nakal. Kau ini, yyaa! panggil aku Hyung. Aku seniormu di sini " setelah melepas cengkraman dari leher Kyuhyun, kini Yesung menghadiahi jitakan dikepala Kyuhyun.

" eh, kalian di sini? " Yesung yang menyadari ada tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka.

" Hyung,, kau? " Ryeowook belum memahami keadaan di hadapannya dan hanya bertanya tak jelas sambil menunjuk Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

" aah itu, sini anak nakal ikut denganku ke meja mereka " Yesung menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun. Meskipun awalnya Kyuhyun berontak namun akhirnya menurut juga.

" kalian kenal anak ini? " setelah mendudukan dirinya di samping Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin Yesung bertanya kepada tiga Namja manis dihadapannya.

" dia murid baru di kelas kami. Kau mengenalnya Hyung? " Ryeowook menjawab sekaligus bertanya pada Yesung.

" jadi dia sekelas dengan kalian? Kebetulan sekali. Begitu banyak ruang kelas 2,dia masuk ke kelas kalian. Sial sekali nasib kalian " Kyuhyun melirik sinis kearah Yesung di sampingnya.

" dia sepupuku " lanjut Yesung dan berhasil membuat ketiganya kembali terkejut terutama Sungmin.

" kau tak pernah cerita Hyung? " ucap Ryeowook

" ceritanya rumit. Dulu saat kecil aku tinggal di jepang, baru pindah ke sini saat masuk sekolah ini. Kalau dia dulu memang tinggal di sini, namun saat SMP dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan pindah ke Amerika. Jadi kami tidak pernah bertemu " Cerita Yesung panjang lebar. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sementara Sungmin tertunduk dalam mendengar perkataan Yesung.

" kau pernah mengalami kecelakaan? "

Deg..

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk menghunus telak di jantung Sungmin. Sungmin tak berani mengangkat kepalanya, keringat dingin mulai membasahi pergelangan tangannya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menunjukan wajah datarnya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

Sreett,,

" aku duluan " Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

" ada apa dengannya hyung? " Ryeowook yang merasa heran hanya dapat bertanya pada Yesung di sebelahnya.

" aku lupa telah menyinggung hal yang paling sensitive baginya "

" maksudmu tentang kecelakaan itu Hyung? " tanya Eunhyuk yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Yesung.

" aku duluan. Aku lupa tadi Park Seongsaengnim menyuruhku menghapanya " Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang kembali di liputi keheranan melihat sikap Sungmin yang sedikit berubah.

.

.

.

**~*The Truth is I Love You*~**

**3 tahun lalu**

" **Tapi Kyuhyun berbeda dengan kalian. Aku tahu Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan gila kalian " meskipun masih takut, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Bahkan sekarang persendian lututnya mulai melemas melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang ke lima anak yang mengerubunginya. **

" **oh jadi maksudmu, kau hanya melaporkan kami berlima tanpa Kyuhyun? Kau hebat sekali Lee Sungmin " **

" **meskipun kau hanya melaporkan kami. Semua isi sekolah ini tahu Kyuhyun ketua kami. Mereka tak akan melepaskan kyuhyun juga. Apa otakmu benar-benar sempit Lee Sungmin? "**

**Deg,,**

**Sungmin mematung di tempatnya. Yah, tak dapat di pungkiri semuanya tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah ketua genk dari ke lima anak nakal di hadapannya. Meskipun memang Kyuhyun tak pernah ikut-ikutan merokok dan menindas anak-anak lainnya. Keburukan Kyuhyun bergabung dengan mereka hanya sebatas membolos. Meskipun Kyuhyun tak pernah mengikuti semua kenakalan mereka, mereka tetap menganggap Kyuhyun ketua mereka karena Kyuhyun di anggap ketua hanya karena kekuasaannya di Sekolah yang merupakan anak dari Donatur terbesar di sekolah tersebut . Semua orang akan mengira kalau semuanya Kyuhyun yang memegang kendali. Sungmin tak berfikir sampai ke situ. Meskipun dia hanya melaporkan mereka berlima kepada wali kelas, tidak menutup kemungkinan wali kelasnya beserta Guru2 dan kepala sekolah akan menyeret nama Kyuhyun juga. Mengingat selama ini setiap mereka mendapat masalah, atau melanggar peraturan sekolah Kyuhyun selalu ikut andil. **

" **kenapa kau diam. Hah? " salah satu dari mereka telah siap memukulkan tinjunya pada Sungmin. Namun belum juga kepalan tinju itu mengenai pipi kiri Sungmin, tangan Kyuhyun telah sigap mencengkram kepalan tinju temannya.**

" **wae? Apa sekarang kau masih akan membelanya Kyu? " Changmin yang tadi siap melayangkan tinjunya kesal mendapati Kyuhyun mencengkram tangannya kuat.**

" **Hentikan sekarang juga! " Kyuhyun tak kalah geramnya dengan Changmin**

" **tsk,, menggelikan! Jadi ini Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya? Kami memang telah menduganya sejak lama. Kau berubah karena Namja so alim itu " Minho yang berada di samping kanan Sungmin menuding Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya.**

" **ku bilang hentikan! " Kyuhyun tak tahan dengan kelima temannya yang sudah kelewat batas.**

" **oh, apa mungkin semua ini rencanamu juga Cho Kyuhyun? Menyingkirkan kami semua? " Changmin yang telah diliputi amarah tersenyum sinis sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.**

" **apa yang kau katakana Changmin? " Kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan amarahnya**

" **jangan banyak bicara Cho Kyuhyun "**

**Bugh,, **

**Satu pukulan telak Changmin layangkan di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun awalnya tak berniat berkelahi dengan mereka. Namun setelah pukulan Changmin, ke empat teman lainnya melayangkan pukulan juga kearah Kyuhyun. Yang akhirnya mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus melindungi diri dan melayani mereka.**

" **hentikaaannn! " teriakan Sungmin tak digubris sedikitpun oleh mereka. Mereka malah semakin brutal berkelahi empat lawan satu. **

**Sungmin benar-benar panik. di hadapannya Kyuhyun melawan empat siswa yang notabene adalah teman-teman Kyuhyun sendiri. Sungmin berinisiatif mencari bantuan sebelum semuanya makin parah dan menyebabkan Kyuhyun terluka.**

" **Kyu, aku akan mencari bantuan. Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja " meskipun masih sibuk melawan keempat temannya namun Kyuhyun masih bisa menangkap ucapan Sungmin sebelum Sungmin meninggalkan tempat mereka. **

**Empat lawan satu. sekuat apapun Kyuhyun, kalau harus melawan empat orang yang keahlian beladirinya sama hebatnya dengan dirinya Kyuhyun kewalahan juga. Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya. Keempat temannya dengan brutal menendang dan meninju dirinya. Kyuhyun limbung dan jatuh meringkuk di tanah. Keempat temannya masih belum puas, mereka telah diliputi amarah yang luar biasa mengerikan. Melihat Kyuhyun yang telah meringkuk di tanah, mereka malah semakin brutal menendang Kyuhyun. Dan tendangan-tendangan itu kini mendarat di kaki kanan Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali mereka menginjak dan menendang kaki kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sudah tak kuat melawan hanya meringis dan menatap nanar tempat berlalunya Sungmin tadi berharap Sungmin cepat datang membawa Satpam, Guru atau siapa saja untuk menolongnya. Namun harapannya sia-sia, sungmin tak pernah menampakan dirinya lagi. Dia tak pernah kembali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~* The Truth is I Love You*~**

" Kyu,, " ucap Sungmin ragu kala mendekati sosok Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam di bangku taman belakang sekolah.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari keberadaan Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berniat meninggalkan Sungmin.

" Mianhae,, " langkahnya terhenti kala mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya tak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin.

" Mianhae,, aku…. "

" Tak perlu menghiraukanku lagi. Aku tak ingin melihatmu! " Sungmin terdiam kaku. Kalimat-kalimat yang masih terangkai dihatinya tak mampu ia ungkapkan setelah sebait kalimat pendek namun menusuk terucap dari Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

**_T.B.C_**

**Yah, ff ini terinspirasi dari Drama School 2013. Meskipun ada sedikit kejadian yang sama dengan film aslinya, namun seluruh alur cerinya aku bikin beda di sesuaikan dengan karakter Uri Kyumin.. ^^**

**Okeh,, saatnya meminta Review.. tolong Reviewnyaaaaaa… **

**Biar Author abal ini semakin bersemangat melanjutkan Chap Selanjutnya.. ^^**

Special Thanks To..

**Sitapumpkinelf**

**Zen Liu**

**FitriKyuMin**

**Liu13769**

**Chu**

**Sissy**

**Gomawo udah Review di Chapter 1.. ayoo Review lagi.. hehe**

**Kamsahamnidaaaaa…. **

***Lambai-Lambai bareng Kyumin.. ^^**

**_Princess Kyumin215_**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE TRUTH, is I LOVE YOU**

**Pairing : Kyumin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance(maybe)**

**Summary : Aku mencintaimu bukan membencimu. Namun Ego selalu lebih mendominasi perasaanku. Bantu aku mengalahkan Egoku Lee Sungmin..**

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, Orangtua mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. Tapi FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…**

**Warning : YAOI, BOYxBOY, Gaje, Typo di mana-mana, EYD Amburadul..**

**Satu lagi, setiap kejadian yang bercetak tebal itu Flashback..**

**Don'y Like,, Don't Read…**

**Don't COPAS!**

**Happy Reading… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

***~ The Truth is I Love You ~***

Jarum pendek pada jam di dinding kamar Sungmin telah menunjuk pada angka 2, sedangkan jarum panjang menunjuk pada angka 6 yang berarti saat ini malam telah benar-benar larut bahkan sebentar lagi fajar akan menampakan dirinya. Namun si empunya kamar masih bergerak resah di atas kasur serba finknya.

" Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Apa katanya? Bagaimana bisa dia berfikir aku bisa tidak menghiraukannya? Mustahil Kyu… "

Sungmin menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya. Sangat terpancar jelas kepedihan di sorot matanya. Bagaimana bisa dia tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun? Ini saat yang dia nantikan selama ini. Bisa bertemu dan memohon maaf pada Kyuhyun yang ' pernah 'menjadi sahabat baiknya. Miris memang setiap Sungmin mengingat masa lalunya bersama Kyuhyun. Entah telah berapa ribu kata seandainya yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Seandainya dia bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dulu, seandainya dia tak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dulu, seandainya dia tak menyeret Kyuhyun dalam bahaya, dan andai-andai yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **bertahanlah Kyu,,, please… " Sungmin berjalan resah menuju lingkungan Sekolahnya. Sungmin tak dapat berfikir jernih saat ini. Kyuhyun sedang dalam bahaya dan bodohnya ini semua adalah ulah dirinya. Sungmin berlari kencang tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang memanggilnya heran. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini harus menemukan siapa saja orang dewasa yang dapat menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.**

" **Chagiya,, " langkah Sungmin sontak berhenti kala mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya dan menatap pasangan suami istri yang berada tepat di hadapannya.**

" **eomma,,? appa,,? " keningnya berkerut. Untuk apa kedua orang tuanya datang ke sekolah? Itulah yang mungkin Sungmin pikirkan saat itu.**

" **Chagiya,, mian kami tak memberi tahumu sebelumnya. Cha, ikut kami pulang sekarang " ucap sang Eomma menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Sungmin makin dibuat bingung oleh kedua pasangan Suami istri di hadapannya.**

" **maksudnya apa eomma? Kenapa aku harus pulang sekarang? " Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan eommanya.**

" **kami akan menjelaskannya di dalam mobil. Ayo masuk, kau tak perlu ke kelas. Tasmu sudah ada di sini. " sang Appa sedikit mendorong tubuh mungil Sungmin agar masuk lewat pintu belakang mobil mereka.**

" **tapi Appa,, Eomma, kenapa kalian membawaku pulang saat ini? " Sungmin masih bisa menghindari untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Pikirannya kembali kepada Kyuhyun yang masih membutuhkan bantuan**

" **Eomma, Appa, aku tak bisa pulang sekarang. Ada yang butuh pertolongan. Aku akan pulang nanti setelah Sekolah selesai. Ne,,!? " lanjutnya berusaha membujuk kedua orang tuanya.**

" **tidak Chagiya, kita sudah tak ada waktu. Pesawat kita terbang satu jam lagi. "**

" **mwo? Pesawat? Eomma, ada apa sebenarnya ini? "**

" **kita akan pindah ke Jepang Chagi,, kajja, lebih jelasnya kita bicarakan di perjalanan saja "**

" **mwoo? Pindah? Tapi eommaa,, aku,, " Sungmin makin kalap mendengar penuturan eommanya barusan.**

" **ayolah Sungminnie, kita tak ada waktu lagi. Kalau ada yang masih mau di tanyakan, kau tanyakan nanti di perjalanan saja " tegas Appa Sungmin semakin membuat Sungmin kalut.**

" **tapi Appa, ada yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan saat ini, biarkan aku menemui Guru atau penjaga sekolah " Sungmin masih berusaha bernegosiasi dengan orang tuanya meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri berita kepindahan yang mendadak ini membuatnya lemas seketika. Dia pindah? Itu berarti dia akan jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Dan dia tak bisa pindah seperti ini, setidaknya dia harus pamit pada Kyuhyun dan teman-teman yang lainnya.**

" **tak ada waktu Sungmin. Jangan bikin ulah sekarang! Kita harus cepat berangkat. " sang Appa memaksa Sungmin masuk. meskipun Sungmin masih berontak. Namun tenaga Appanya masih lebih besar daripada tenaga Sungmin yang mungil.**

" **Appa, biarkan aku bertemu dengan Guru-Guru dan teman-temanku dulu sebelum aku pergi "**

" **Kepala Seokolah dan semua Guru sudah diberitahu tadi. Teman-temanmu bisa kau beri tahu melalui telpon Sungmin. " sang Appa menatap tajam Sungmin yang sudah berhasil masuk dan duduk di bangku belakang.**

" **tapi App,,, " belum juga Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya, Appa Sungmin telah menutup keras pintu disebelah Sungmin dan berjalan menuju bangku kemudi.**

**Selama perjalanan Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Tak jarang saat meninggalkan Sekolahnya Sungmin melihat ke belakang berharap Kyuhyun berdiri di sana baik-baik saja dan setidaknya dapat melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan. Namun harapannya harus terhempas jauh. Kyuhyun tak ada. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak dapat memikirkannya. hatinya terlalu takut, takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

Tes,,,

Entah sudah keberapa ratus kalinya air mata itu menetes di pipi mulus Sungmin malam ini.

" Mianhae Kyu,,, Jeongmal Mianhae.. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

***~ The Truth is I Love You ~***

Keesokan harinya..

" yya,, ada apa dengan Uri Minnie akhir-akhir ini. Emm? " Eunhyuk yang baru datang langsung merangkul pundak Sungmin yang duduk di bangkunya.

" Minnie, ikut aku " belum juga menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook tiba-tiba menarik paksa tangan Sungmin yang membuat Eunhyuk menggerutu mengingat posisinya tadi sedang merangkul Sungmin dan hampir saja terjerembab kedepan gara-gara Sungmin yang ditarik paksa Ryeowook. Namun meskipun masih kesal, Eunhyuk pun mengikuti langkah mereka.

.

" Lee Sungmin, aku ingin bertanya dan cukup jawab jujur! " ucap Ryeowook serius sesampainya mereka di atas balkon Sekolah yang sepi. Eunhyuk yang berada di pinggir Sungmin sama herannya dengan Sungmin melihat raut wajah Ryeowook yang tak seperti biasanya.

" ada apa Wookie? " cicit Sungmin tak mengerti. Yang di angguki oleh Eunhyuk pertanda setuju dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

" apa kau kenal Kyuhyun sebelumnya? " pertanyaan Ryeowook langsung pada intinya.

" eh? Kau dan Kyuhyun saling mengenal Minnie? " Eunhyuk makin heran

" Minnie, jawab aku. Apa karena dia juga sikapmu jadi berubah seperti ini? " Ryeowook tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Eunhyuk dan memilih mendesak Sungmin. Ryeowook tahu Sungmin keras kepala dan kemungkinan dia akan mengacuhkan semua pertanyaan Ryeowook, namun Ryeowook sudah tak tahan melihat Sikap Sungmin yang berubah drastis semenjak Kyuhyun datang ke Sekolah mereka.

" ayolah Minnie, kalau ada masalah kau tak harus menanggungnya sendiri, kita sahabatmu. " Ryeowook makin mendesak Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin masih diam seperti sedang merancanga kata, haruskah menceritakan semuanya pada kedua sahabat baiknya itu?

" aku merasa itu kenangan indah dan kenangan paling buruk beserta penyesalan terdalamku yang tak akan pernah berujung " Sungmin mulai membuka suaranya, walaupun itu hanya akan membuat kedua sahabatnya bingung dengan kata-kata Sungmin.

" bisakah kau menjelaskannya dengan kata yang dapat kami mengerti Minnie? " Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Dengan sedikit tarikan nafas, Sungmin menceritakan semuanya kepada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang dengan serius mendengarkan semua cerita Sungmin. dan terlihat jelas mereka tak ingin melewatkannya sepatah katapun.

Yah mungkin ini memang saatnya Sungmin membagi semua beban di hatinya kepada Sahabat dekatnya. Tak ada sedikitpun yang Sungmin lewatkan, semuanya Sungmin ceritakan. Baru kali ini Sungmin dapat seterbuka ini kepada mereka. Sungmin berharap, dengan menceritakannya dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa sesak dihatinya.

" kenapa masalah sebesar ini tak kau ceritakan sebelumnya pada kami? "

" mengapa kau menanggung beban seberat ini sendirian Minnie? " Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bergantian memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang mulai bergetar.

" akuu,,, setiap aku mengingatnya hatiku sakit. kenangan buruk itu, aku tak bisa menghapusnya dari hati dan pikiranku " Sungmin mulai terisak di pelukan kedua sahabatnya.

" Minnie, mulai saat ini jangan ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami. Kami akan membantumu mencari jalan keluarnya. " Eunhyuk mulai ikut terisak meihat sahabatnya yang rapuh

" yakinlah semua ada jalan keluarnya Minnie. dan kau tahu? Aku berani memaksamu bercerita karena semalam Yesung Hyung bilang dia menemukan fotomu dan Kyuhyun saat SMP di laci lemari Kyuhyun. Makanya aku jadi penasaran. " Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata yang masih menetes di pipi Sungmin.

" eh? Kyuhyun masih menyimpan foto kami? "

"emm,,aku yakin dia bisa memaafkanmu. Kau harus yakin Minnie. " ryeowook berusaha menguatkan sahabatnya..

" Fighting Minnie, kita akan selalu ada di belakangmu. " Eunhyuk tak mau kalah menyemangati Sungmin.

" baiklah.. makasih. kalian memang sahabat-sahabatku " angguk Sungmin memeluk kedua sahabatnya haru.

Dengan semangat dari kedua sahabatya, kini Sungmin yakin untuk terus berusaha mendapatkan maaf Kyuhyun dan meskipun keadaan tak akan kembali seperti dulu, setidaknya dengan maaf dari Kyuhyun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

.

.

Semua anak-anak kelas 2-D berada dilapangan sekolah kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih betah di bangku kelasnya tak berniat sedikitpun untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Kyuhyun lebih memilih tidur dikelas dibanding harus berbaur bersama yang lain di lapangan yang kini terlihat sedang asik bermain bola.

Brugh,,

Sungmin meletakan setumpuk buku pelajaran dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memang sedang tiduran menghadap jendela dengan tangan kiri menjadi bantal tak menyadari kedatangan Sungmin dan terduduk kaget saat dirasa ada yang mengusik tidurnya.

Masih dengan tampang dinginnya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas kemudian kembali tiduran mengacuhkan Sungmin yang berdiri dihadapannya.

" Kyu, mungkin buku-buku ini bisa membantumu mengejar ketinggalan " ucapnya tulus berharap mendapat respon positive dari Kyuhyun.

Satu menit Sungmin menunggu, tak ada perubahan gerak dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap di posisinya mengacuhkan Sungmin.

" baiklah aku pergi Kyu, semoga bukunya cukup membantu " Sungmin hendak beranjak meninggalakan Kyuhyun.

" Lupakan. Aku tak membutuhkannya " dengan tetap di posisinya Kyuhyun berkata dengan dingin tanpa menoleh kearah Sungmin sedikitpun.

Nyuutt,,,

Lagi-lagi hati Sungmin perih mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang menusuk hatinya. Tanpa membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan tak berniat membawa kembali buku-buku yang telah diberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak peduli apakah nantinya Kyuhyun akan merobek,membuang atau bahkan membakar bukunya.

.

Sepeninggal Sungmin, Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya yang tadi tertidur di meja. Matanya menatap tajam tumpukan buku yang kini berada dihadapannya. Ada sedikit kilatan pilu yang terpancar dari sorotan matanya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengambil satu buku yang berada ditumpukan paling atas. Membukanya lembar perlembar, membaca isinya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Nangis? Yah Kyuhyun juga manusia, ada kalanya air mata menerobos keluar dari kedua manik Obsidian kelamnya.

.

.

.

" **Kyunnie, ada yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu. Kajja.. " Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun tak sabar. Kyuhyun yang sedang tiduran di karpet yang tergelar rapih di ruang tengan Apartment Sungmin sedikit terusik.**

" **haiiissshh,, wae? Aku ngantuk Minnie, kau tahu? tadi malam aku hampir tak tidur gara-gara permintaan bodohmu yang ingin aku membuat 1000 burung bangau dari kertas origami. " Sungut Kyuhyun kesal.**

" **jadi kau tak ikhlas membuatnya Kyunnie? " Sungmin behenti dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu**

" **aigoooo,,, kau seperti anak perempuan Minnie, merajuk dengan bibir terpout seperti itu " Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin gemas dengan tangan yang disilangkan di dada.**

" **bukankah sudah ku bilang itu untuk kebaikanmu juga? Aku ingin kau memenangkan pertandingan besok. "**

" **hanya dengan 1000 kertas origami berbentuk burung bangau? Tsk,, teori dari mana itu Minnie? "**

" **haiiiissshhh,,, kau menyebalkan Kyu. " Sungmin makin merajuk imut**

" **aahh baiklah-baiklah,, jangan merajuk seperti itu. Kau malah terlihat makin lucu Ming.. "**

" **yya,, mana ada merajuk jadi lucu. Ada-ada saja.. " Sungmin masih bertahan dengan bibir terpoutnya.**

" **aahh,,, bukan itu yang harus kita ributkan sekarang. Kajja ikut aku Kyu.. " Sungmin kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun mengingat maksud yang sempat terlupakan barusan. Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengehela nafasnya mengikuti langkah riang Sungmin.**

" **taraaaaa…."**

**Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya. Kini kamar yang dihiasi dengan segala pernak-pernik fink itu makin semarak dengan berbagai warna kertas origami berbentuk burung bangau buatan Kyuhyun semalam tergantung seperti melayang-layang di kamar Sungmin.**

" **Ming, sejak kapan kamarmu jadi sarang burung seperti ini? "**

**Pletak,,,**

**Perkataan nista Kyuhyun dibalas dengan jitakan sayang dari Sungmin.**

" **aaww appoo… " Kyuhyun mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan gratis Sungmin.**

" **aku menggantungnya susah payah Kyunnie.. kau tak menghargainya " Sungmin mulai menjalankan aksi rajukannya lagi.**

" **aa,,a,, iya. Tapi untuk apa Ming? " Kyuhyun mulai berhati-hati dengan ucapannya menghindari jitakan yang akan menyusul.**

" **ish.. kau tahu Kyu? Orang bilang bila 1000 burung bangau di gantung seperti ini dan kita berdo'a, maka do'a dan harapan kita akan terwujud " Sungmin berjinjit-jinjit seperti menari balet memasuki kamarnya menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat satu alisnya bersandar di pintu kamar Sungmin memperhatikan kelinci manis dihadapannya yang masih berjinjit menari. 'aneh ' pikirnya geli.**

" **memang apa yang akan kau minta Ming? " Sungmin menghentikan tariannya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam**

" **bukankah sudah kubilang Kyu, aku akan berdo'a supaya di pertandingan besok kau menjadi bintang lapangan seperti biasanya. Dan aku juga berharap kita akan seperti ini selamnaya " Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi perkataan Sungmin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***~ The Truth is I Love You ~***

Kyuhyun masih mematung di tempatnya memandang buku yang Sungmin berikan.

" bodoh " gumamnya beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

.

Pelajaran Olahraga telah selesai 5 menit yang lalu. Namun murid kelas 2-D tak ada yang kembali ke kelas karena memang sekarang telah memasuki waktu istirahat dan makan siang.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah masih dengan tampang dinginnya. Kyuhyun belum mempunyai teman, atau bahkan tak akan pernah mempunyai teman. Teman sekelasnya merasa enggan mendekati Kyuhyun karena sikap dinginnya yang tertutup dan tak menerima siapa saja yang berusaha mendekatinya.

" Kyu, ayo kita ke kantin bersama " kini Sungmin tengah berjalan di sampingnya menatap Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian kembali focus berjalan kedepan

" aah menu hari ini tak ada sayur. Itu baik untukmu kan Kyu? " Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tak suka sayur.

" tapi kali-kali kau harus mencoba sayur Kyu. " meskipun Kyuhyun masih tetap keuekueh dengan diamnya Sungmin berusaha membangun percakapan diantara mereka. namun tiba-tiba..

Sreettt,,, brugh,,,

Tubuh Sungmin terbentur tembok akibat dorongan Kyuhyun dan kini tangannya tengah mencengkram kerah baju Sungmin kuat.

" sudah kubilang jangan mempedulikanku. Jangan bersikap seolah kita kenal baik Lee Sungmin "

Lagi. Sungmin merasakan nyeri di hatinya. Namun sekuat tenaga Sungmin menahan semuanya demi Kyuhyun.

" Kyu,, aku hanya,,"

Bugh,, Kyuhyun mengepalkan tinjunya dan dengan cepat meninju tembok yang tepat berada di samping kanan kepala Sungmin. Sungmin yang hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya terpaksa terpotong dan terlonjak kaget mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

" Cukup! Aku muak Lee Sungmin! " kyuhyun menatap tajam kedua manic Foxy yang telah sedikit berembun di hadapannya.

Murid yang kebetulan berada di sekitar mereka mulai berkerumun menyaksikan adegan yang sedikit panas itu.

" kyu,, " suara Sungmin mulai bergetar.

" pergi dari hadapanku Lee Sungmin! " geram Kyuhyun dengan tangan kiri masih mencengkram kerah baju Sungmin dan tangan kanan masih mengepal sempurna di dinding sebelah kanan kepala Sungmin.

" yyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun! " Jungmo menarik kasar Kyuhyun agar terlepas dari Sungmin. Tangannya mengepal hendak melayangkan tinjunya kearah Kyuhyun. Kedua sahabatnya Minwoo dan Jay di belakang Jungmo bersiap bila terjadi perkelahian antara Jungmo dan Kyuhyun.

" sudahlah Jungmo, ayo pergi. " Sungmin memegang tangan Jungmo yang terkepal kuat kemudian menarik Jungmo menembus kerumunan murid yang makin bertambah. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar. Tak ada yang dapat mengartikan tatapannya saat ini.

.

" Lee Sungmin, apa anak itu membuat masalah denganmu? " Jungmo mengehentikan langkah mereka.

" tidak ada apa-apa Jungmo. Tak usah memikirkannya. "

" Minnie,, apa kau taka pa-apa? " Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berhamburan menghampiri Sungmin

" aku baik-baik saja " Sungmin memberikan senyuman palsu kepada kedua sahabatnya. Namun siapapun itu dapat mengetahui senyuman Sungmin yang amat dipaksakan.

**.**

**.**

.

Malam harinya..

Sungmin terlihat gelisah memandang langit malam dari jendela kamarnya yang dulu. Yah, kamarnya yang dulu dia tempati. Di Apartmentnya memang ada dua kamar, dan kamar yang dia tempati saat ini adalah kamar yang dulunya adalah kamar tamu. Kamar yang dulu dia tempati dia tutup rapat seolah tak ingin membukanya. Bahkan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang sering menginap selalu penasaran dengan kamar yang tak pernah Sungmin buka. Dan baru kali ini dia membukanya kembali.

Sungmin masih betah melihat langit hitam tanpa bintang dan bulan. Benar-benar hitam. sama halnya dengan suasana hati Sungmin saat ini.

Bosan dengan kegiatannya menatap langit mlam, Sungmin berbalik menatap sekeliling kamarnya dengan tubuh menyender ke jendela. Perlahan namun pasti Sungmin melorotkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk menekuk lutut dan memeluknya. Dan perlahan juga, genangan airmata mulai terlihat di pelupuk matanya. Seiring dengan berjatuhannya Kristal bening dari matanya, tubuh Sungmin mulai bergetar hebat. Sekuat tenaga Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya tangisnya dapat berhenti. Namun semakin dia berusaha, semakin deras pula airmatanya keluar hingga kini darah mulai tercipta di bibirnya yang digigit keras.

.

.

.

**Brak,,**

**Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa mengagetkan Sungmin yang sedang tiduran dikasurnya**

" **yya Cho Kyuhyun…! " kesalnya melempar bantal kearah Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.**

" **hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu. Selalu saja membuka pintu sembarangan. Bagaimana kalau aku sedang ganti baju. Eoh? " Sungmin mulai bersungut-sungut kesal. sementara yang di teriaki? Cuek melenggang dengan santainya kearah Sungmin kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin yang kini telah terduduk karena kaget tadi. Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang harus mempunyai sahabat seekstrim Kyuhyun dan dengan suka rela memberikan kode Password pintu Apartmentnya kepada sahabat evilnya yang kini terbaring indah di sampingnya.**

" **yyaa! Kau menginap lagi di Sini Kyu? Kau seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya. Selalu saja menginap disini. Tsk,, merepotkan "**

" **ish,, kau berisik Ming seperti ahjumma-ahjumma yang belum dapat arisan "**

" **mwo? Ahjumma? "**

"**emm,, yang belum dapat arisan ditambah belum dapat uang saku dari suaminya "**

" **yya..! haiiiissshh.. " Sungmin mendaratkan pukulannya menggunakan bantal kearah Kyuhyun dengan brutal. Kyuhyun yang tak terima dirinya dianiaya kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya mengambil bantal yang tadi dijadikan alas tidurnya untuk melindungi diri dari amukan topan Sungmin dan membalasnya tak kalah brutal. Hingga akhirnya untuk beberapa saat terjadilah perang bantal di kamar yang di dominasi warna fink tersebut.**

" **hosh,, hosh,, hosh,, cukup-cukup aku cape Kyu.. " Sungmin yang akhirnyamengibarkan bendera putih.**

" **salah siapa membangunkan macan yang sedang tidur " Kyuhyun Smirking hendak memulai perang kembali**

" **sudah cukup! Bantalku bisa tinggal nama kalau kau terus-terusan siksa Kyu. "**

" **sejak kapan bantal merasa tersiksa Ming Ming? "**

" **yyaa! Sebutan apa itu? Ming Ming? " Sungmin membulatkan matanya kesal mendengar sebutan gak jelas dari Kyuhyun.**

" **kau tidur di kamar Depan sana.. " Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun kesal**

" **Shirreoo.. memangnya aku tamu disini disuruh tidur di kamar tamu. " Kyuhyun berbaring kembali melipat tangan di dada menatap Sungmin dengan bibirnya yang masih terpout lucu.**

" **sudahlah, kau tidur Ming Ming, besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi " Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin hingga tertidur di sampingnya.**

" **yya! Jangan memanggilku Ming Ming? Sebutan yang jelek sekali "**

" **wae? Itu terdengar lucu. Ming Ming,, seperti sebutan untuk anak kelinci "**

" **ish,, menyebalkan.. sudahlah kita tidur. " Sungmin membelakangi Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.**

**Selang beberapa menit Kyuhyun yang yang meyakini Sungmin telah tertidur sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di bawah kaki mereka kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mungil Sungmin memberi kehangatan untuknya.**

" **jaljjayo Ming.. " senyum Kyuhyun terkembang menatap tampang polos sungmin saat tertidur. Dan tak lama Kyuhyunpun kembali berbaring di samping Sungmin dan mulai memejamkan mata. tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin membuka kedua matanya sekilas kemudian menutup kembali dengan diiringi Senyum manis di bibirnya.**

**.**

**.**

***~ The Truth is I Love You ~***

" Kyu,, akankah waktu kembali kepada kita? Apakah kau bisa membuka pintu maaf untukku Kyu? " Sungmin masih terdiam memeluk lututnya dengan airmata yang tak dapat berhenti mengalir dikedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Sungmin berjalan ke atas balkon sekolah berniat bolos di jam pertama. Entah kenapa hari ini moodnya benar-benar buruk.

Baru beberapa langkah Sungmin menapaki balkon sekolah yang sepi, kedua manik Foxynya menangkap sosok yang amat dikenalinya. Perlahan meskipun ragu Sungmin tetap melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sosok tinggi yang kini membelakanginya.

" Kyu,, " panggilnya hati-hati. Sementara yang di panggil tak bergeming ditepatnya karena tahu sekali siapa yang berada di belakangnya kini.

" mianhae,, " lagi-lagi kata maaf terucap dari bibir Sungmin yang bergetar.

" sudah ku katakana berkali-kali Lee Sungmin. Jangan pedulikan aku! Apa kau tak mendengarnya? " Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Sungmin yang kini tertunduk dalam.

" aku tak ingin melihatmu Lee Sungmin! Melihatmu hanya akan membuatku marah. Pilihlah, aku atau kau yang tak usah datang lagi ke Sekolah ini! "

Deg,,,

Sungmin tersentak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang tegas dan menyakitkan.

**_T-B-C_**

Sedikit Ulasan untuk Chapter Selanjutnya:

" Berengksek! ayo kita lihat apa kau masih bisa melawan bila aku melakukan ini.. "

Jungmo menyeringai puas kala menginjak kaki kanan Kyuhyun.

**Yaah,,, adakah yang masih menunggu ff abal ini?**

**Reader : kagak adaaaaa…**

***Nangis peluk ddangko***

**Mian banget telat update, kemarin sibuk UTS. Padahal ide udah numpuk, tapi gak sempat ngetik.**

***alesan aja lu Thor.. ***

**Ceritanya makin Gaje banget dan gak dapet feellnya ya? Mian, authornya masih tahap belajar soalnya. ^^**

***ngeles lagi***

**Di Chapter 3 ini banyak Flashbacknya. Dan alasan Min ninggalin Kyu udah di jelasin di Chapter ini.**

**Alurnya kecepetankah? Aku sengaja bikin sedikit lebih jelas di Chapter ini. Soalnya ff ini aku niatnya gak panjang-panjang. Author abal ini juga belum bisa bikin ff dengan chapter yang panjang. Paling 2 atau 3 chapter lagi Ending.. piiiisssss… ^^V**

**Aahh ada yang nanya, aku author baru dif ffn?**

***iya aku Author baru dif ffn.. mohon dukungannya yaaaa…. ^^**

**Okeh,, saatnya ngamen buat dapet Review,,**

**Review,,, Review,, Review,,**

**Sangat di tunggu Reviewnya….**

**Ayo,ayoo Review biar sayyah tambah semangat lanjutin Chapt 4.. ^^**

**Special Thanks to**

**Sissy, Chu , Zen Liu, Sitapumpkinelf, JSJW407, Himaya annisa**

**Wanah058, Evil vs bunny, zaAra evilkyu, Thalia kms, Ritsu HyunMin,**

**Abilhikmah, Liu 13769, fitriKyuMin, Minnie-minnie-mine, Shin sae yeon**

**( maaf bila ada salah penulisan nama.. ^^)**

**Makasih udah favoritin dan follow ff gaje ini dan makasih udah Review di Part sebelumnya.. ayo Review lagi..kkk,,,, ^^**

**Kamsahamnidaaa….**

***Lambai-Lambai bareng Kyumin.. ^^**

**_ Princess Kyumin215 _**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE TRUTH, is I LOVE YOU**

**Pairing : Kyumin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance(maybe)**

**Summary : Aku mencintaimu bukan membencimu. Namun Ego selalu lebih mendominasi perasaanku. Bantu aku mengalahkan Egoku Lee Sungmin..**

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, Orangtua mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. Tapi FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…**

**Warning : YAOI, BOYxBOY, Gaje, Typo di mana-mana, EYD Amburadul..**

**Satu lagi, setiap kejadian yang bercetak tebal itu Flashback.. **

**Don'y Like,, Don't Read…**

**Don't COPAS!**

**Happy Reading… ^^**

**.**

**.**

" Kyu,, " panggilnya hati-hati. Sementara yang di panggil tak bergeming ditepatnya karena merasa tahu sekali siapa yang berada di belakangnya kini.

" mianhae,, " lagi-lagi kata maaf terucap dari bibir Sungmin yang bergetar.

" sudah ku katakana berkali-kali Lee Sungmin. Jangan pedulikan aku! Apa kau tak mendengarnya? " Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Sungmin yang kini tertunduk dalam.

" aku tak ingin melihatmu Lee Sungmin! Melihatmu hanya akan membuatku marah. Pilihlah aku atau kau yang tak harus datang ke Sekolah ini! "

Deg,,,

Sungmin tersentak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang tegas dan menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

***~ The Truth is I Love You ~***

Sungmin masih menundukan kepalanya dalam. 'sebegitu bencinya kah dirimu Kyu? ' gumamnya dalam hati.

" Fine, aku yang pergi Lee Sungmin! " Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sungmin.

" aku yang akan pergi Kyu " langkah Kyuhyun terhenti mendengar penuturan Sungmin barusan.

" baiklah " ucapnya tanpa menoleh kearah Sungmin dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Entah apa yang ada dibenaknya saat ini, pandangan matanya tak fokus. Kilatan kesedihan terpancar jelas dikedua manik Obsidian kelamnya.

Sementara Sungmin masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Seolah tak mempunyai tenaga untuk sekedar mnggerakan kakinya.

" mianhae Kyu… "

Lagi dan lagi.. kata-kata itu terucap dari mulutnya yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Seketika tangan yang bergetar hebat itu bergerak perlahan merogoh saku celananya. Tidak lain untuk mencari benda persegi yang selalu setia menemaninya.

Setelah mengetikan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Ryeowook, Sungmin berusaha mnyeret langkahnya pergi meninggalkan balkon sekolah tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sungmin menuju belakang sekolah. meneliti sejenak pagar yang tak terlalu tunggi yang biasa di jadikan tempat melarikan diri oleh anak-anak yang berniat bolos. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin melakukan hal tersebut. Walaupun ragu namun Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa melewati pagar belakang sekolah tersebut. Karena keluar dari gerbang depan itu sangat mustahil mengingat sekarang pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Sudah pasti Gerbang kokoh di depan telah tertutup rapat dan lagi, satpan Shin setia menjaganya.

Berhasil keluar dari sekolah Sungmin berjalan tak tentu arah. Air mata kini tengah meluncur deras dikedua sudut matanya. Tangan kanannya memukul-mukul dadanya kasar.

Sesak.. Sakit.. itulah yang sungmin rasakan dibagian dadanya.

.

" Kyu,, haruskah aku menyerah sekarang? " monolog Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin duduk bersandar pada pohon Sakura yang ada di taman kota. Saking kalutnya Sungmin tak menyadari tengah berjalan jauh sampai ke tempat itu. dia tak memperdulikan kakinya yang sakit akibat terlalu jauh berjalan. Jarak dari Sekolahnya ke taman Kota memerlukan satu jam perjalanan menggunakan kendaraan.

" kau memang pantas membenciku Kyu.. Mianhae,, Jeongmal Mianhae… "

Kata maaf seperti sebuah kata yang memang wajib Sungmin ucapkan setiap mengingat Kyuhyun. Dadanya makin sesak, air mata tak kunjung berhenti membanjiri kedua matanya. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur akibat tangis yang tak berhenti sejak tadi. hingga tanpa sadar Sungmin tertidur di bawah pohon Sakura saking lelahnya menangis.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain

Kyuhyun duduk di bangkunya menatap ke depan dimana Park Seongsaengnim menerangkan pelajaran. Namun fikirannya melayang entah kemana.

" apakah ketua kelas hari ini tak masuk? " Kyuhyun tersadar mendengar pertanyaan Park Seongsaengnim.

" sepertinya dia bolos Saem " ucap salah seorang murid yang duduk di bangku depan.

" dia sakit Saem. Tadi dia memberitahuku " Ryeowook menatap sinis murid yang berkata barusan.

" aahh baiklah. Kita kembali ke pelajaran anak-anak " Park Seongsaeng melanjutkan pelajarannya yang sempat tertuda.

" jinjja? Sungmin sakit? "

" aku melihatnya tadi dia datang ke sekolah "

" kurasa dia bolos "

" Sungmin sakit apa? "

Berbagai macam persepsi anak-anak tertangkap telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam di tempatnya tak berniat sedikitpun memperdulikan bisikan anak-anak yang mulai tak memperhatikan Park Seongsaengnim di depan kelas mereka.

.

" Wookie, benarkah Minnie sakit? " Eunhyuk sedikit mencondongkan badannya kebelakang sambil berbisik

" hmm.. nanti kita akan tahu " Ryeowook menghela nafasnya berat. Dia yakin ada sesuatu dengan Sungmin. Tak biasanya Sungmin bolos. Tadi Sungmin mengirimkan sms menyuruhnya membawakan tas Sungmin yang memang sudah di simpan di kelas sebelum Sungmin ke atas balkon Sekolah.

' apakah ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun? ' Ryeowook menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya penuh selidik. Sementara Kyuhyun tetap fokus ke depan meskipun sebenarnya dia merasakan tatapan penuh tanya Ryeowook.

.

" Jungmo~ya, apa benar Sungmin sakit? " Jay berbisik kearah Jungmo. Jungmo hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jay. Kini tatapannya tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang berada di samping depannya. Sepertinya pemikiran Jungmo dan Ryeowook hampir sama. Tidak masuknya Sungmin ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

" Jungmo~ya, apa kau mencurigai sesuatu? " Minwoo ikut berbisik

Jungmo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari sosok Kyuhyun. 'Kyuhyun terlalu tenang, benarkah dia yang menjadi alasan Sungmin tak masuk' prolognya dalam hati.

Yah, siapapun tak akan mencurigai Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan Sungmin bolos. Sikap Kyuhyun yang tenang tak menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Pulang Sekolah Eunhyuk beserta Ryeowook langsung menuju Apartment Sungmin.

" Minnie, gwaenchanna? " Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya di pinggir Sungmin yang tiduran di Sofa.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk memang diberi tahu Password pintu Apartment Sungmin. Mengingat Sungmin yang selalu tinggal sendiri, kedua Orang tuanya tetap tinggal di Jepang. Sungmin selalu memberitahu password pintu pada sahabat dekatnya untuk jaga-jaga bila terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Seperti saat ini, kalau mereka tak tahu passwordnya sampai kapanpun Sungmin gak bakalan membuka pintu. Keadaan Sungmin sangat mengenaskan. Mata yang bengkak akibat tangis yang baru berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu. Badan yang kelihatan lesu, pasti seharian perutnya tak terisi makanan sedikitpun. Dan sisa airmata yang belum mengering di kedua pipi Chubbynya.

" Minnie, kau ingat? Kita akan selalu ada untukmu. Jangan menanggungnya sendirian. Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi " Eunhyuk duduk di ujung sofa tepat di dekat kepala Sungmin berbaring kemudian mengelus sayang kepala yang menunduk dalam posisi terbaringnya itu.

" kami akan menemanimu malamini. setelah tenang dan siap, kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami. " Ryeowook mengelus punggung Sungmin yang kembali bergetar berharap dapat memberi sedikit kekuatan pada Sahabatnya yang kini sedang rapuh.

Air mata Sungmin kembali menghiasi matanya yang sudah bengkak dan membuatnya semakin bengkak. Sungmin bersyukur mempunyai dua sahabat yang masih setia menemani dan menjaganya di saat keadaanya sedang rapuh seperti saat ini. Namun kesetiaan dua sahabatnya itu belum cukup. Dia membutuhkan maaf dari Kyuhyun yang 'pernah ' menjadi sahabatnya. Apakah selamanya dia harus hidup dalam penyesalan yang begitu menyiksa? Betapa besar harga yang harus dia bayar. Selamanya hidup dalam penyesalan. Impian dan harapan orang yang ia sayangi harus kandas karenanya. Karena dirinya yang dengan bodoh membiarkan itu terjadi. Hati Sungmin makin sakit kala semua itu melintas kembali dibenaknya. Dia yang telah membuat Kyuhyun seperti sekarang. Dia yang telah merubah semua sifat Kyuhyun, dia yang telah merenggut satu-satunya impian Kyuhyun. Semua karena dirinya. Itulah yang menjadi pemikiran Sungmin setiap saat. Mungkin kalian berfikir Sungmin Namja lemah? Yah.. Sungmin memang lemah menyangkut segala sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Sungmin mulai beringsut untuk duduk dihadapan kedua Sahabatnya. Sungmin menghapus kasar airmata yang masih meluncur deras dikedua pipinya.

" mian aku telah membuat kalian khawatir " bisiknya serak

" Minnie, kami sahabatmu. Kami akan selalu disampingmu. " Eunhyuk mendekap sayang Sungmin, mengelus punggung Sungmin menenangkannya.

" Minnie, kuyakin kau belum makan apa-apa seharian ini. Aku akan memasak makanan untukmu ne..!? " Ryeowook beranjak menuju dapur

" Minnie, kau harus tetap makan. Jangan sampai sakit dan membuat kita semakin khawatir. Emm? " Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekilas menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk.

.

Meskipun dengan sedikit paksaan dari Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk Sungmin berhasil mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Dan membuat kedua sahabatnya bernafas lega.

Sungmin mulai tenang. Dia mulai bisa sedikit bercanda dengan kedua sahabatnya. Kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan oleh Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. Mereka sudah benar-benar penasaran apa yang membuat sahabatnya serapuh itu.

" Minnie, apa kau sudah bisa memberi tahu kami? " Tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

" mmm,, mungkin aku akan berhenti Sekolah " Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

" mwooo? " tanpa komando Ryeowook dan Eunghyuk membulatkan matanya menyerukan kata yang sama

" apa alasannya Minnie? " Sungmin kembali diam

" apakah ini karena Kyuhyun? " Ryeowook tak bisa santai menghadapi krisis ini.

" aku tak ingin membuatnya makin tak nyaman "

" tapi tak harus berhenti sekolah kan? "

" aku sudah memutuskannya. Tolong hargai keputusanku " Sungmin menatap kedua sahabatnya penuh harap.

" tapi Minnie,, " Ryeowook tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya

" lalu apa rencanamu sekarang? " Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang kembali bergetar

" aku tak tahu… "

" bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? "

" aku yakin mereka akan memindahkanku ke jepang seperti dulu. "

" kau bisa memikirkannya kembali Minnie, jangan mengambil keputusan yang bisa kau sesali "

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Kata-kata Ryeowook barusan ada benarnya juga. Haruskan dia menyerah seperti ini?

.

Malam semakin larut. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Namun si empunya kamar masih duduk dalam diam.

" aku harus bagaimana Kyu? " gumamnya miris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***~ The Truth is I Love You ~***

Dua hari berlalu.

Kyuhyun masih terlihat tenang. Meskipun kadang Eunhyuk ataupun Ryeowook menatap sinis kearahnya. Bukannya Kyuhyun tak mengetahui tatapan-tatapan sinis Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Dia hanya berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Ini sudah keputusannya. meskipun tak dapat di pungkiri hati Kyuhyun terkadang perih kala mengingat Sungmin yang dua hari lalu terlihat rapuh. Namun ego lebih besar menguasainya.

.

Jungmo menatap lurus kearah Kyuhyun. Sejak tadi tatapan tajamnya tak pernah terlepas dari sosok tampan itu. Dia yakin Sungmin yang tidak masuk sudah pasti berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi apa? Jungmo belum bisa menemukan jawaban pastinya. Kyuhyun masih terlihat bersikap wajar tak menunjukan tanda-tanda dia penyebab Sungmin bolos dua hari ini.

" yya!apa kalian telah menemukan apa yang aku suruh? " Jungmo menatap dua sahabatnya tak santai.

" tenanglah Jungmo~ya, kami akan segera menemukannya.. " Minwoo menepuk bahu Jungmo pelan. Minwoo thu, saat ini sahabatnya sedang diliputi penasaran yang begitu besar.

" cepatlah.. aku ingin mengetahui semua tentang dirinya.. " tunjuk Jungmo pada Kyuhyun

" dia benar-benar membuatku penasaran " geramnya mengepalkan tangan sebelah kanannya. Pandangannya tak pernah sedikitpun lepas dari Kyuhyun sejak tadi. Seolah Kyuhyun adalah mangsa empuk yang siap di terkamnya.

.

.

Empat Hari berlalu…

Pagi itu Kyuhyun Nampak enggan bangun dari tempat tidur empuknya. padahal jam telah menunjukan pukul 6.45 kst… yang berarti 15 menit lagi Bel sekolah akan berbunyi dan secara otomatis Gerbang kokoh Sekolahnya akan tertutup rapat.

" aigoo Kyu,, irreonaa.. " pekik Eomma Kyuhyun yang menyadari anaknya masih terbungkus(?) selimut.

" nggg… " ucanya malas.

" Kyu,kau bisa kesiangan. Palli Irreonna… " eomma Kyuhyun menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun.

" tsk.. " Kyuhyun akhirnya terbangun dengan amat sangat terpaksa. ' kenapa malas sekali berangkat ke sekolah? ' gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

Sreett

pintu kelas bergeser tak sabar dan seketika itu munculah Namja tampan dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya member hormat ada Guru yang berdiri di depan kelas.

" kau terlambat Cho Kyuhyun? " Kim Seongsaengnim menatap kesal muridnya yang terlambat.

" jweosohamnida Saem "

"duduklah " Kyuhyun menuju tempat duduknya dengan tatapan aneh dari teman sekelasnya.

" baru kali ini dia terlambat " mungkin itulah yang difikirkan teman-teman sekelasnya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah duduk angkuh di bangkunya.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan tatapan mereka. Saat ini dia tertarik memperhatikan bangku kosong yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

**Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya lucu kala guru matematika di depan kelas menerangkan pelajarannya. Dia amat sangat tak menyukai pelajaran ini. Terlalu banyak angka yang harus di hitung. Dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. Sejak dulu Sungmin tak menyukai pelajaran Matematika. Kyuhyun mengulas senyum tulusnya menatap kelinci manis yang saat ini tengah mengerjapkan matanya lucu kearah dirinya.**

Kyuhyun mengela nafasnya berat. Apa yang barusan dia pikirkan? Bangku yang di tatapnya kini masih kosong tak berpenghuni.

' ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku memikirkannya? ' prolognya dalam hati. Kini Kyuhyun memilih memfokuskan dirinya ke depan mengalihkan fikirannya tentang Sungmin yang sempat melintas di otaknya tadi. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha menyimak pelajaran, namun manic Obsidian kelamnya hampir setiap menit melirik bangku Sungmin yang kosong berharap Sungmin memang ada di tempatnya. ' bodoh cho kyuhyun!' lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

Jam istirahat Semua murid berhamburan ke kantin sekolah untuk mengambil jatah makan siang mereka. Namun ada juga sebagian yang memilih ke perpustakaan atau hanya berbincang di taman sekolah. Kyuhyun berjalan tak semangat menyusuri koridor sekolah.

" **Kyu, ayo makan siang bersama " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang saat ini mensejajarkan langkahnya.**

" **aahh sudah lama kita tak makan bersama Kyu. Mmmm tapi menu hari ini tak ada yang special " Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kyuhyun masih menatapnya kagum dengan senyum yang mulai berkembang melihat bibir yang mengerucut imut di hadapannya.**

Lagi. Kyuhyun merutuki apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

" aaassshhh…jinjja? " Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Niat awal Kyuhyun pergi ke kantin, namun langkahnya berbelok menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon besar yang berdiri angkuh di belakang Sekolah mereka. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya menghilangkan semua pikiran aneh yang menari-nari di dalam kepalanya. Tak jarang Kyuhyun mengacak kasar rambutnya berharap semua isi kepalanya saat ini dapat keluar.

Yah, tak dapat dipungkiri Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan, merasa hampa dan kosong kala Sungmin tak dapat terjangkau oleh penglihatannya. Meskipun dia membenci Sungmin. Ah ani, sebenarnya bukan benci yang dia rasakan. Kyuhyun hanya Kecewa. Yah, kecewa pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih terpukul dengan keadaannya yang berubah 180 derajat. Dan dia masih belum bisa menerima pertemuan yang tiba-tiba dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun belum siap bertemu dengan Sungmin yang dulu pernah menghilang secara tiba-tiba dari kehidupannya. Tidak, dia tidak membenci Sungmin sama sekali, justru dia sangat mempedulikan Sungmin, hanya saja egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui itu semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***~ The Truth is I Love You ~***

6 hari berlalu..

Kyuhyun makin tak bersemangat pergi ke Sekolah. Yah, Kyuhyun sadar dirinya memang menginginkan Sungmin tetap di sisinya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau sudah seperti ini?

Kyuhyun berjalan malas. Hari ini dia memang tak kesiangan. Bahkan ini baru pukul 6.00 kst dan dia sudah berangkat dari rumahnya, namun terlihat jelas kalau dia tak ada niat sedikitpun pergi ke Sekolah.

" Kyuhyun? Benarkah kau Cho Kyuhyun? " Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

" mmm... Hyung? " Kyuhyun menunjuk ragu seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Yang tak lain adalah Xiah Junsu Sunbaenya saat SMP dulu.

" waahh sudah lama sekali tak melihatmu. Bagaimana dengan kakimu? " Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Junsu.

" e..eeh mian, aku tak bermaksud mengungkitnya " Junsu Nampak menyesal telah melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak seharusnya ditanyakan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengulas senyum.

" eh? seragam Sapphire Blue High School? Kau sekolah di sana? " Junsu memperhatikan seragam yang melekat di tubuh Kyuhyun.

" ne.. "

" berarti kau sudah bertemu Sungmin? "

" eh? "

" bukankah dia juga sekolah disana? " Junsu mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat respon Kyuhyun yang sedikit kikuk.

" a..ah ne.. " ujar Kyuhyun ragu

" kapan kau kembali Kyu? Sungmin sudah menceritakan semuanya kan? "

" ne? " Kyuhyun makin dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan Junsu. Yah, Kyuhyun ingat Junsu dulu memang dekat dengan Sungmin. Jadi pasti dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang Sungmin.

" jadi dia belum menceritakan kejadian 3 tahun lalu? " Junsu heran melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti kebingungan.

" anak itu. Baiklah, apa kau punya waktu sekarang? " Junsu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk karena jujur dia juga penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Junsu. Kalau perlu Kyuhyun bolos sekolah hari ini demi mendengarkan cerita Junsu yang di yakininya penting tersebut.

" Kyu, ekhem,, mian sebelumnya " Junsu duduk di kursi yang memang terdapat di pinggir jalan yang saat ini mereka lewati. Kyuhyun mengikuti Junsu duduk di sampingnya.

" aku tahu dulu kaki kananmu terluka parah. Bahkan kau tak bisa main bola lagi karenanya. Sungmin sangat terpukul dan dia menyalahkan dirinya atas semua yang menimpamu saat itu. " Kyuhyun masih mendengarkannya dengan tenang.

" saat kejadian itu, Sungmin berusaha mencari bantuan ke Sekolah. Namun tanpa di duga, kedua orang tua Sungmin datang ke sekolah dan memaksa Sungmin mengikuti mereka ke Jepang. Sungmin tak bisa berontak saat itu. Itulah yang membuat Sungmin sampai saat ini menyalahkan dirinya. Dan saat dia mengetahui keadaanmu, dia tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Karena dirinya kakimu bisa cedera dan kau tak bisa main bola lagi. " Junsu mengehentikan ceritanya sejenak dan menatap Kyuhyun.

" kau tahu? Selama di Jepang Sungmin terus-terusan menanyakan keadaanmu padaku. Aku yang memang tak mengetahui lebih lanjut karena kau juga dibawa pergi ke Amerika hanya memberinya info yang aku tahu. Sungmin di Jepang hanya satu tahun, meskipun dia harus perang dingin dulu dengan kedua orangtuanya, akhirnya dia di ijinkan kembali ke Korea. " Junsu mengela nafas beratnya. Terlihat Kyuhyun di sampingnya menahan emosi. Namun bukan emosi dalam artian amarah.

" setelah Sungmin kembali ke korea dia mencari keberadaanmu, padahal aku telah memberitahunya kalau kau pindah ke Amerika. Namun dia tetap keras kepala menunggumu di depan rumahmu yang dulu. Dia berharap kau datang membukakan pintu untuknya. Yah, dia seperti orang bodoh yang terus menunggu di depan rumahmu. Waktu itu aku ingin sekali menemani kebodohannya, namun aku terpaksa harus pindah ke Busan bersama kedua orangtuaku. Dan baru kembali kemarin. Kebetulan sekali hari ini bertemu denganmu Kyu " Junsu menutup ceritanya memandang Kyuhyun.

Sreett

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Junsu tanpa sepatah katapun.

" kau masih seperti dulu kyu.. " Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya paham dengan sifat Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain..

" jinjja? " Jungmo masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

" aku yakin. Kemarin aku bertemu sepupuku yang ternyata dulu pernah sekelas dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin " ucap Jay yakin.

" oohh jadi begitu rupanya.. " Jungmo tersenyum, yang lebih tepatnya menyeringai iblis.

Oke, sekarang Jungmo telah mengetahui tentang KyuMin. Meskipun tak sepenuhnya dia tahu, namun poin-poin pentingnya dia tahu. Kyuhyun yang cedera dan harus kehilangan impiannya. dan secara tidak langsung itu karena Sungmin yang di yakini sepupu Jay sebagai sahabat terdekat Kyuhyun..

" aku mempunyai rencana yang bagus. Sekarang aku tahu kelemahanmu. Bersiaplah Cho Kyuhyun." Jungmo makin melebarkan seringainya membuat kedua sahabatnya merinding melihat Jungmo yang seperti itu.

" nanti malam kita akan bersenang-senang di rumah tua yang ada di ujung jalan sana teman-teman. " Jay dan Minwoo menatap arah yang ditunjuk Jungmo.

.

.

Malam harinya..

Ciiittt

Suara pintu yang telah lama tak terjamah seolah menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

" Sungmiin " panggilnya pelan. Kyuhyun heran kenapa Sungmin ingin bertemu dengannya di tempat seperti ini. Dia ingat sepulang sekolah salah seorang teman sekelsnya menyuruh dia datang kemari untuk menemui Sungmin. Yah, dia tak salah ini memang tempatnya.

Prok,,prok,,prok,,

Tepukan tangan mengusik Kyuhyun yang belum terbiasa dengan tempat tersebut. Perlahan terlihat tiga sosok yang mendekatinya.

" kalian? " setelah dapat dengan jelas melihat siapa mereka Kyuhyun makin di buat heran dengan ke tiga anak-anak Trax tersebut.

" ternyata perkiraanku benar, Lee Sungmin adalah kelemahanmu Cho Kyuhyun " ucap Jungmo menggelegar di tempat yang sunyi itu

" apa maksudmu? "

" aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu Cho Kyuhyun. "

" cih,, " Kyuhyun menatap tajam Jungmo

" kau berani melawanku! Dengar, Lee Sungmin harus menjadi milikku "

" dia tak akan sudi menyerahkan hatinya untuk Namja sepertimu "

" sial.. "

Bugh..

Satu pukulan jungmo arahkan tepat di perut Kyuhyun.

Bugh..

Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Ingat, kemampuan bela diri Kyuhyun juga bagus. Perkelahianpun tak dapat dihindari, baku hantam antara Kyuhyun dan Jungmo terjadi dengan panasnya di ruangan gelap tersebut. Jay dan Miwoo yang merasa kekuatan Kyuhyun lebih dari Jungmo, membantu Jungmo untuk melawan Kyuhyun. Kini terjadilah perkelahian tiga lawan satu.

Bruuukkkk..

Kyuhyun ambruk. Bagaimanapun tiga lawan satu bukan perkelahian yang seimbang, dan lagi kaki kanannya yang cedera tak segesit dulu.

" Berengksek! ayo kita lihat apa kau masih bisa melawan bila aku melakukan ini.. "

Jungmo menyeringai puas kala menginjak kaki kanan Kyuhyun.

" aaaaarrrrkkkhh " Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat menyerang kakinya.

Sekali lagi Jungmo melayangkan kakinya bermaksud menginjak kembali kaki Kyuhyun. Namun tiba-tiba…

Bluuuussshhh….

" hentikan! Kumohon " Sungmin kini tengah memeluk kaki kanan Kyuhyun dan kaki Jungmo tepat berada di atas punggung Sungmin. Sedikit lagi Jungmo menggerakan kakinya, dia akan menginjak punggung Sungmin yang memeluk kaki Kyuhyun erat.

" Sungmin! " kaget Jungmo menurunkan kakinya

" kumohon, hentikan " Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jungmo menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Setelah dirasa tak ada gerakan dari Jungmo Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya tepat menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini menatapnya lekat. Kembali, dua manik foxy dan Obsidian itu bertemu.

.

**3 tahun lalu**

" **aku ingin menjadi pemain Timnas yang hebat Ming " Kyuhyun memutar-mutar bola yang berada di genggamannya.**

" **pasti. Kau selalu menjadi bintang lapangan Kyu. Aku yakin kau bisa. Aahh dan kau harus menjaga asset berharga ini " Sungmin menendang kaki kanan Kyuhyun.**

" **yyaa appoo.. bukankah aku harus menjaganya? " kesal Kyuhyun**

" **hehehe.. kau harus janji Kyu, akan menjadi pemain Timnas yang professional arra.. "**

" **dan kau juga harus janji akan terus mendampingi pemain Timnas ini "**

" **arrasseoo… " Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mengulum senyum meyakinkan lawan bicara masing-masing dengan janji mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" kembalilah ke sekolah " ucap Kyuhyun masih dingin. Kini mereka berada di bangku taman di dekat sekolah.

"aku tak mau membuatmu tak nyaman " Sungmin masih mengolesi salep di luka yang tercipta di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

" lupakan semuanya. Jangan terus-terusan merasa bersalah. "

" eh? " Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya mengobati Kyuhyun

" kembalilah ke sekolah " ulang Kyuhyun

" kau memaafkanku Kyu? " kyuhyun bangkit dan meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa memberikan jawaban. Meskipun Kyuhyun tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, Sungmin lega mendapat lampu hijau dari Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa Sungmin ketahui, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan senyum terkembang indah di bibirnya.

**_ TBC or END? _**

- Naaahhh Update cepet kan? Haah sepertinya ini chapter terpanjang yang aku tulis.. jangan bosen bacanya ya..aaah di chapter ini juga yang bercetak tebal selain flashback itu adalah bayangan-bayangan Sungmin yang di rindukan Kyuhyun. Tsaaaaahhh..-

**Saatnya Review…..**

**Review di tungguuuuuuu… jebaaaallll…**

**Special Thanks To.**

**Sissy, Chu, Zen Liu, Sitapumpkinelf, Ritsu HyunMin**

**JSJW407, evil vs bunny, zaAra evilkyu, Thalia kms,Chella-KMS**

**Gomawo udah mem-favoritekan dan Review di Chapter 3**

**Ayo Review lagii…. ^^**

**Kamsahamnidaa…..**

***Lambai-Lambai bareng Kyumin.. ^^**

**_ Princess Kyumin215 _**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE TRUTH, is I LOVE YOU**

**Pairing : Kyumin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance(maybe)**

**Summary : Aku mencintaimu bukan membencimu. Namun Ego selalu lebih mendominasi perasaanku. Bantu aku mengalahkan Egoku Lee Sungmin..**

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, Orangtua mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. Tapi FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…**

**Warning : YAOI, BOYxBOY, Gaje, Typo di mana-mana, EYD Amburadul..**

**Don'y Like,, Don't Read…**

**Don't COPAS!**

**Happy Reading… ^^**

" kembalilah ke sekolah " ucap Kyuhyun masih dingin. Kini mereka berada di bangku taman di dekat sekolah.

"aku tak mau membuatmu tak nyaman " Sungmin masih mengolesi salep di luka yang tercipta di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

" lupakan semuanya. Jangan terus-terusan merasa bersalah. "

" eh? " Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya mengobati Kyuhyun

" kembalilah ke sekolah " ulang Kyuhyun

" kau memaafkanku Kyu? " kyuhyun bangkit dan meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa memberikan jawaban. Meskipun Kyuhyun tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, Sungmin lega mendapat lampu hijau dari Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 END**

**.**

**.**

***~ The Truth is I LoveYou ~***

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ringan. Benar-benar lega, beban berat yang selama ini dia tanggung perlahan telah berkurang. Tak jarang Sungmin melompat-lompat kecil bak seorang anak TK yang baru saja dibelikan mainan baru oleh orangtuanya. Seketika langkah mungil Sungmin terhenti kala melihat Wali kelasnya tengah berdiri di depan pintu Apartmentnya. Dia berani bertahuh, pasti Wali kelas berlesung pipit itu telah lama menunggunya disana.

" Park Seongsaengnim? " Park Jungsu wali kelas Sungmin tanpa berkata hanya memandang lembut kearah Sungmin dengan senyum manis terulas di bibirnya.

" jweosongeo,, apa kau lama menungguku disini? Mari masuk " dengan sopan Sungmin mempersilahkan wali kelasnya masuk setelah pintu terbuka lebar.

" Sungmin~na, maaf baru sekarang aku datang kemari. Ku dengar kau sakit? " Park Jungsu memandang muridnya intens.

setelah menyuguhkan minuman ke hadapan Gurunya,Sungmin duduk di sofa yang tepat berhadapan dengan Park Jungsu sambil menundukan dirinya tak berani memandang sang Guru dihadapannya. Sungmin merasa bersalah. walau bagaimanapun Sungmin tak sekolah selama satu minggu bukan karena sakit.

" kalau ada maslah ceritakan padaku Sungmin~na, jangan sungkan. Aku ini wali kelasmu, anggap aku sebagai orangtuamu juga. Bukankah kau jauh dari kedua orangtuamu? Jadi,aku disini sebagai pengganti mereka. " tak salah Park Jungsu di jadikan wali kelas, hatinya yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang selalu peduli dan memperhatikan anak-anak didiknya. Dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, dia sangat di hormati oleh semua anak didiknya.

Sungmin masih tetap diam belum berniat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Berkali-kali Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang telah membuat semua orang mengkhawatirkannya.

"baiklah, kalau kau belum bisa menceritakannya. Tapi kumohon kembalilah kesekolah Sungmin~na. jangan mengecewakan kedua orangtuamu. Emm? "

" ne.. "

" kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Sungmin~na. sampai bertemu besok di sekolah. Oke? "

" Saem,, " gerakan Park Jungsu yang hendak berdiri terhenti mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang lebih seperti gumaman.

" Jweosohamnida.. " Park Jungsu tersenyum tulus memandang anak didiknya yang kini menunduk dalam dihadapannya.

" hmm… kau harus janji besok datang ke sekolah ne,,!? "

" ne.. kamsahamnida Saem.. " Sungmin memandang gurunya haru.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya..

" Sungminnieeeeee… " Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk histeris saat melihat Sungmin memasuki kelas mereka. Tak ayal kelas menjadi gaduh dengan kelakuan tiga sahabat yang sekarang melompat-lompat berpelukan didepan pintu. Mereka Namja, namun kelakuannya seperti Yeoja-Yeoja Abg yang sedang jatuh cinta.*MinWookHyuk: abaikan Readers.. ^^*

Kyuhyun yang duduk manis dibangkunya mengulum senyum simpul merasa lega melihat kedatangan Sungmin. Meskipun senyuman simpulnya hanya sekilas, namun Sungmin dapat melihatnya. Dan dengan refleks Sungminpun mengulas senyum manisnya.

" Minnie, kau tetap sekolah kan? " Ryeowook berbisik sambil menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

" ne.. " Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk merangkul Sungmin kembali mendengar jawaban dan senyuman Sungmin. Sahabat mereka telah kembali. Itu lebih membahagiakan daripada menang lotre.

Srakkk …

Sekali lagi pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan tiga sejoli Trax. Jungmo yang saat masuk langsung di suguhi Sungmin didedapan pintu langsung menundukan diri, dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sungmin. Baru kali ini preman sekolah lemah dihadapan seseorang. Meskipun hatinya panas melihat aksi Sungmin kemarin malam, namun Jungmo juga sadar betapa besar kasih sayang Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat nyalinya menciut dan memilih mundur perlahan merelakan orang yang di taksirnya selama ini.

" aah Wookie, Hyukie, aku harus keruangan Guru. Kemarin malam Park Seongsaengnim datang kerumahku dan memberiku setumpuk tugas yang harus diselesikan semalaman " dengan bibir terpout lucu Sungmin menyerahkan tasnya pada Ryeowook.

" baiklah.. tapi kau berhasil menyelasaikannya semalaman tadi Minnie? "

" emm.. " angguknya semangat.

.

.

" mwo? Tapi Kim Seongsaengnim.. " langkah Sungmin terhenti di depan pintu ruangan guru kala mendengar jeritan sang Wali kelas.

" ini jalan yang terbaik Park Seongsaengnim, Sungmin atau Kyuhyun salah satu dari mereka harus dipindahkan "

Deg…

Kaki Sungmin seketika lemas mendengar penuturan Kim Young Woon Guru mata pelajaran matematika yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai guru BP di Sekolah tersebut. Sungmin menyembunyikan diri dibalik dinding sebelah pintu dan mempertajam pendengarannya.

" bukankah kau tahu Park Seongsaengnim, tak masuknya Sungmin selama seminggu karena Kyuhyun. "

" tapi Kim Seongsaeng, itu belum tentu benar. Gossip dikalangan anak-anak kadang hanya candaan belaka "

" ini sudah keputusan semuanya Park Seongsaengnim " Final Kim Seongsaengnim makin membuat Sungmin tak bertenaga.

" aku yang akan pindah Seongsaengnim " Sungmin memberanikan diri masuk dan berhasil mengejutkan kedua Guru yang sedang berdiskusi di meja mereka.

" Sungmin~na, k..kau.. " Park Seongsaengnim terbata menghadapi anak didiknya.

" aku yang akan pindah. Biarkan Kyuhyun tetap sekolah disini. " ucap Sungmin pasti. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya bergemuruh menahan aliran bening yang telah berdesakan ingin keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

Kedua Guru dihadapannya hanya dapat menghela nafas berat. Pasalnya Sungmin selama ini tak pernah membuat masalah apapun. Meskipun Sungmin tak begitu pandai, namun Sungmin anak yang penurut. Amat di sayangkan kalau Sungmin harus pindah sekolah.

.

.

.

Istirahat makan Siang, semua murid telah memadati kantin sekolah. Sungmin mendekati seorang Namja tampan yang kini tengan menikmati makan siangnya seorang diri.

Sreett..

Sungmin meletakan nampannya di atas meja kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Namja tampan yang selalu dirindukannya.

Menyadari kedatangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya memandang Sungmin heran. Meskipun Kyuhyun telah menyuruh Sungmin kembali sekolah, namun sikap Cu-x nya masih kentara jelas. Kyuhyun hendak beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum suara indah Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya.

" biarkan kita makan bersama sekali ini saja " tanpa memandang Kyuhyun Sungmin menundukan dirinya, Sungmin tak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Hatinya terlalu sakit, baru saja dia merasakan Kyuhyun memberinya lampu hijau untuk memaafkannya, namun salah satu dari mereka harus keluar dari Sekolah. Sungmin makan dengan air mata yang perlahan menetes dari kedua manik indahnya. Pertahanannya roboh, Sungmin tak dapat membendung air matanya lebih lama. Tak ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya Sungmin makin tertunduk.

Kyuhyun menyadari Sungmin bertindak aneh. Kyuhyun tak menyentuh makanannya dan hanya memandang Sungmin yang menunduk dalam dihadapannya. Kyuhyun melihat bahu Sungmin yang bergetar hebat menahan tangis. berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk dihatinya meminta untuk dilontarkan. Namun lidah dan mulutnya seakan terkunci rapat tak berani melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang telah terangkai di hatinya.

.

.

.

" mwooooooooooo? " pekik WookHyuk kompak mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya tak berani memandang kedua sahabatnya yang di yakini Sungmin tengah melotot kearahnya saat ini

" andwe Sungminnie, biarkan Kyuhyun yang pindah dari sini "

" cukup kau terus mengalah dari Kyuhyun Sungminnie, kau tak harus melakukan ini "

" mianhae… aku telah memutuskannya. "

" tapi Minnie…. " huft,,,, Ryewook dan Eunhyuk tahu tak akan menang melawan kekeras kepalaan Sungmin. Mereka hanya dapat menghela nafas berkali-kali. Benarkah sahabatnya harus bertindak sejauh itu? Namun Sungmin telah memutuskannya. Dan mereka tahu tak akan bisa mencegah keputusan Sungmin.

"hey, aku masih di Seoul, kita masih bisa bertemu bukan? " Sungmin tersenyum meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya kalau dirinya kuat dan baik-baik saja. Tetap saja WookHyuk mengetahui sahabat didepannya sedang mencoba untuk tegar.

" baiklah, aku akan keruang BP sekarang " Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan kedua sahabatanya yang masih mematung tak percaya dengan semua yang mereka alami.

Sungmin menguatkan dirinya untuk tak menoleh kebelakang dan menghambur pada pelukan kedua sahabatnya. Sungmin ingin mereka yakin kalau dirinya baik-baik saja, meskipun saat ini air mata telah meluncur indah dikedua pipi Chubbynya.

.

" Wookie, apakah ini sungguhan? Aku tak ingin kehilangan Sungmin " Eunhyuk menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Ryeowook

" Sungmin telah memilihnya Hyukie,, "

" apa maksud ucapan kalian? " Kyuhyun yang berjalan disekitar mereka tak sengaja mendengar ucapan keduanya.

" e,,eehh i,,ittuu.. " kedua sahabat Sungmin gelagapan mendapati Kyuhyun telah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

" apa maksud kalian tadi? " Kyuhyun tak sabar melihat dua Namja manis dihadapannya hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala mereka.

" mmm,, Sungminnie,,, "

" Sungmin? " entah karena apa Kyuhyun merasa tegang saat ini.

Meskipun Sungmin telah mewanti-wanti kedua sahabatnya agar tak memberi tahukan pada Kyuhyun, mereka akhirnya bercerita juga. Mereka berharap Kyuhyun dapat sedikit membantu. Dan sesuai prediksi mereka, belum juga mereka menyelesaikan cerita, Kyuhyun telah berlari meninggalkan mereka. Dan mereka yakin Kyuhyun menuju ruang BP.

.

Kyuhyun hanya mondar mandir di depan pintu yang bertuliskan " Ruang BP " dihadapannya. kyuhyun belum berani masuk atau sekedar mengetuk pintu. Apa yang harus di lakukannya? Bagaimana ia harus melakukannya? Kyuhyun makin gelisah memikirkan semuanya.

" masuklah " Kyuhyun terhenti dari aksi mondar mandirnya kala suara lembut wali kelasnya membuyarkan semua fikirannya. Park Jungsu tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun di hadapannya. Dia tahu Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.

.

" kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Sungmin? " Tanya tegas Kim Seongsaengnim memastikan keputusan Sungmin.

" ne,, Saem.."

" baiklah, sekarang lihatlah brosur ini, ini yang akan menjadi sekolah barumu. Kau akan langsung masuk sebagai murid pindahan besok. " Kim Seongsaengnim menyodorkan sebuah buku yang didalamnya terdapat gambar bangunan megah salah satu sekolah yang masih berlokasi didaerah Seoul.

" Chamkamman Saem.. " sebuah seruan mendominasi kegiatan Sungmin dan Kim Young Woon. Dengan serempak mereka menoleh keasal suara.

" Kyu.. "

" saya keberatan kalau diantara kami harus pindah sekolah. " ucap Kyuhyun lantang

" Wae? Apakah kau masih ingin satu sekolah dengan Sungmin? Bukankah hubungan kalian tidak baik? "

" aku ingin kami tetap bersekolah disini "

" Wae? "

" karena kami… Bersahabat " Sungmin tersentak mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kedua manik Foxynya membulat lucu masih tak mempercayai apa yang barusan di dengarnya. Kim Youngwoon hanya dapat tersenyum menyaksikan kedua anak didiknya dan menepuk pundak Sungmin dengan memberikan senyum hangatnya.

.

" gomawo " ucap Sungmin tulus. Kini mereka tengah berdiri di depan pintu Ruangan BP yang sebelumnya seolah menjadi gerbang neraka bagi mereka.

" kau harus membantuku mengejar ketinggalan " Kyuhyun berjalan cu-x meninggalkan SUngmin yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Merasa tak ada langkah yang mengikutinya Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala kebalakang kearah dimana Sungmin masih berdiri menunduk sambil tersenyum.

" kau tak masuk kelas? " Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dengan senyum tersembunyi di bibirnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar berlari kecil untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Pulang Sekolah seperti biasa Sungmin berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya minus Yesung yang biasanya mengintil Ryeowook.

" tak jadi pindahkan Minnie? "

" emm.. "

" jinjja? Huaaaaaa…. "

Lagi lagi tiga sahabat itu berpelukan bak teletubis di pinggir jalan.

" Wooky, kemana satpam kepala besarmu? Biasanya dia selalu menempel terus "

" aahh dia ada keperluan Hyukie, jadi hari ini kami tak pulang bersama. "

" mmm,, bolehkah sekarang kita tak pulang bersama, ada tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi. " Sungmin memainkan kuku-kukunya ragu.

" eh? Kau mau pergi kemana Minnie.. "

" ituu,,, "

" baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Minnie, kami pulang duluan " Potong Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Sungmin tersenyum manis kealah Ryeowook seolah berkata ' gumawo ' yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis oleh sahabat kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk di salah satu ayunan yang terdapat di sebuah taman kecil yang dapat di lewati saat hendak ke rumah Kyuhyun. Saat pulang tadi Sungmin menanyakan alamat rumah Kyuhyun pada Park Seongsaengnim. Dan ternyata Kyuhyun masih tinggal di rumahnya yang dulu.

' bodoh, kenapa aku tak pernah berfikir kalau Kyuhyun masih tinggal di sini. Haaahh ' monolognya pada diri sendiri. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sudut taman. Sudah sangat lama dia tak pernah bekunjung kesini.

" apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " suara Bass dibelakangnya menghentikan aktifitas berayun-ayunnya.

" Kyu, "

" apa kau mencariku? " Kyuhyun ikut duduk di salah satu ayunan yang sedari tadi terabaikan di samping Sungmin .

" ne.. ternyata kau masih tinggal disini Kyu "

" aku nyaman tinggal di daerah sini. "

" mmm,, Kyu, apa kau.. "

" aku memaafkanmu. Jangan terus-terusan menyalahkan diri sendiri " tahu maksud ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun dengan cepat memotong ucapannya.

Sungmin mengerjap polos memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya. " jangan memandangku seperti itu "

" eh? Aahh gomawo Kyu.. jeongmal gomawo.. " Sungmin sedikit bersemu merah karena merasa tatapan dirinya terlalu berlebihan.

" tapi Sungminnie, kenapa waktu itu kau tahu aku berada di rumah tua bersama Jungmo? " Kyuhyun mengehentikan ayunanannya dan beralih menatap Sungmin

" oh waktu itu tak sengaja Wookie mendengar rencana Jungmo dan kawan-kawannya. Dia langsung memberitahuku. " Sungmin mengingat-ingat saat Wookie dengan khawatir memberitahukan rencana Jungmo untuk Kyuhyun.

" jangan melakukannya lagi. Itu sangat berbahaya, kau bisa terluka tahu? " Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. 'Apakah Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya?' pikirnya dalam hati.

" aah Kyu, kau suka Ramyun kan? "

" Ramyun? " Tanya Kyuhyun heran

"ne.. Aku ingat dulu kau selalu mengajakku ke toko Ramyun di ujung jalan dekat sekolah. Ayo kita makan Ramyun bersama Kyu. " Sungmin beranjak dan mearik tangan Kyuhyun agar berdiri bersamanya.

Kyuhyun mengekori langkah Sungmin dari belakang. Bukan ide yang buruk. Sudah lama juga Kyuhyun tak makan Ramyun bersama Sungmin. Mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki dalam diam, lama mereka berjalan Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. ' bukankah arah ke toko Ramyun bukan kesini? ' pikirnya. Meskipun masih bingung, namun Kyuhyun masih setia mengikuti Sungmin. Dan kembali Kyuhyun dibuat bingung kala mereka memasuki gedung Apartment megah yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

" bukankah kita akan makan Ramyun? " protes Kyuhyun saat Sungmin telah membuka pintu Apartmentnya dan bersiap masuk.

" kita makan disini. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu Kyu " Sungmin masuk duluan, setelah meletakan tas sekolahnya di sofa, Sungmin langsung menuju dapurnya mencari bahan apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat Ramyun.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. ' tak berubah ' satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Kyuhyun saat memasuki Apartment yang telah lama tak pernah di jamahnya. Semuanya masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun, semua barang masih di tempat yang sama seperti tiga tahun lalu Kyuhyun melihatnya. Kakinya berhenti di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup. 'ini yang berubah ' pintu yang dulu selalu terbuka lebar karena pemilik rumah yang ceroboh tak pernah menutup pintu kamar, sekarang pintu di hadapannya tertutup rapat. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pintu yang tepat berada di samping Pintu kamar yang tertutup. Dan benar saja apa yang dipikirkannya. Pintu itu terbuka lebar yang menandakan itulah kamar utama milik sang empunya rumah saat ini. Perlahan Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sungmin. Sedikit tersenyum kala memasuki kamar tersebut. ' tetap masih sama ' melihat semuanya di dominasi warna soft fink yang anggun. Matanya terhenti pada sebuah kotak yang tak terlalu besar di pojokan kamar. Tertarik untuk melihat isinya, Kyuhyun membuka perlahan tutup kotak yang dihiasi pita berwarna Fink itu. Senyumnya terkembang melihat isi kotak yang dibukanya.

" Kyu, Ramyunnya sudah jadi " teriakan Sungmin menghentikan aktifitas menjelajahnya. Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri Sungmin dengan Ramyun yang telah siap di atas meja makan di dapur sederhana Sungmin.

" cobalah, kau pasti menyukainya Kyu " Sungmin menyodorkan Sumpit kearah Kyuhyun.

" semua Ramyun rasanya sama " Kyuhyun mengaduk aduk Ramyun yang sebenarya rrrr,,, menggiurkan dihadapannya.

Hikz,,

Suapan Kyuhyun terhenti mendengar isakan yang lolos dari mulut Sungmin.

" mianhae Kyu.. aku sangat senang kita bisa makan bersama lagi "

" sudahlah Ming.. " Ming? Kyuhyun telah memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang yang dulu dia pakai untuk memanggil Sungmin. Sungmin mengangakat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun senang. Sungmin telah yakin kalau ini Kyuhyun-nya yang dulu. Tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya benar-benar melambung bahagia.

" sekarang kau makan ne.. "

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Ini kebahagiaan yang tak ada duanya. Sungmin amat bersyukur karenya. tak ada yang Sungmin inginkan kecuali maaf dari Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun telah sedikit demi sedikit kembali lagi padanya seperti dulu. Membuat kebahagiaannya makin bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

.

Suasana masih sedikit canggung, setelah selesai acara makan bersama kini mereka melanjutkannya dengan nonton tv bersama. Namun tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya, seolah mereka adalah dua insan yang baru saling mengenal.

" Ming, kenapa kamarmu pindah? " akhirnya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

" aahh itu karena….. aku ingin mencari suasana baru "

" bukannya ingin melupakanku? "

" eh? "

" ekspresimu masih sama. tak pandai berbohong Ming.. "

" mianhae Kyu.. "

" kau ini. Percuma menutup rapat kamarmu yang dulu. Buktinya semua kenangan kita ada di kotak besar di kamarmu yang sekarang " Kyuhyun gemas melihat Sungmin yang makin menunduk dalam.

" haaaahhh sudah lama aku tidak tidur dikamar ini " Kyuhun beranjak dan membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dengan kunci yang tadi dia dapat dari kotak tempat penyimpanan barang-barang kenangan mereka.

" ne? " Sungmin membulatkan matanya bingung dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini. Diapun beranjak mengikuti Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya yang dulu.

" masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah " Kyuhyun menyapukan semua pandangannya pada setiap sudut kamar Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin menatap haru punggung Kyuhyun dari arah pintunya.

.

.

" Kyu, apa kau yakin akan tidur di sini? " Sungmin menyerahkan baju Kyuhyun yang ada di lemarinya. Yah, Kyuhyun yang dulu sering bahkan setiap hari menginap di Apartment Sungmin, memiliki beberapa baju di lemari Sungmin. Dan Sungmin? Tak pernah berniat menyingkirkan baju-baju Kyuhyun sampai saat ini.

" kau masih menyimpan baju-bajuku Ming? "

" emm… "

" Ming,,,? "

" wae? "

" ayo kita tidur lagi di sini. Kau harus tidur lagi di kamar ini. Arrasseo.. "

" eh? "

Sreettt….

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin mengakibatkan Sungmin tidur di sampingnya.

" arrasseo,, tapi kau harus mandi dan ganti baju dulu sana. Kau bau matahari Kyu "

" yaaa! "

" wae? "

.

Setelah pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil khas KyuMin dulu, mereka akhirnya memejamkan mata juga. Sungmin tidur dengan tenang di samping Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di bibirnya. Penantian Sungmin selama ini terbayar sudah.

.

.

.

Hari ini sekolah Libur, Sungmin tak perlu buru-buru untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sungmin tengah berkutat di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi senyum seperti enggan untuk tak menghiasi wajah imutnya. Terkadang Sungmin bersenandung kecil menyampaikan semua kebahagiaan lewat suara merdunya.

" pagi Ming.. " suara yang selalu di rindukannya menghentikan aktifitas Sungmin sejenak

" pagi Kyu, cha,, kita sarapan sekarang " Sungmin menyodorkan dua piring untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang masing-masing di isi roti bakar buatan Sungmin dengan penuh cinta.

" Ming, ayo kita jalan-jalan hari ini "

" kemana? "

" kau akan tahu nanti " Sungmin tersenyum melanjutkan sarapannya. Kemanapun mereka hari ini, yang penting bersama Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***~ The Truth is I Love You ~***

"Pantai? " Sungmin dibuat takjub dengan pemandangan yang saat ini telah tersuguh dihadapannya.

" bukankah dulu kau suka pantai Ming. Setiap libur sekolah kita tak pernah absen untuk kesini "

" ne.. tapi setelah kita berpisah aku tak pernah kesini lagi Kyu " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri disampingnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak mencari tempat yang dirasanya strategis untuk memandang keindahan yang di suguhkan alam yang tak pernah membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya bosan. Yah, siapa yang tak suka keindahan pantai. Hampir seluruh penduduk dimuka bumi ini menyukai keindahan pantai.

" kesini Ming " Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pasir di sampingnya mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

" kau tahu Ming, sebenarnya saat kembali ke Korea aku sempat mencarimu "

" jinjja? " Sungmin sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun

" ne.. tapi aku tak berani meskipun hanya sekedar membunyikan bel Apartmentmu. Aku juga tak yakin kau masih di tempat yang sama " Kyuhyun memandang lembut Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya. Sungmin tak kalah indah dengan apa yang di suguhkan pantai untuknya. Bahkan Sungmin lebih indah.

" jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi Ming.. " lanjutnya makin menatap intenst kedua manik Foxy indah di hadapannya.

" Kyuu.. "

" Saranghae Ming.. "

" eh? " Sungmin masih belum sadar dengan apa yang dialaminya. Kini Sungmin makin dibuat bingun dengan Kyuhyun yang makin mendekatkan wajahnya dan semakin mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Suara degupan jantung keduanya makin keras seolah ingin mengalahkan suara ombak yang bergemuruh dilautan luas. Jarak mereka makin menipis. Secara naluriah Sungmin memejamkan matanya perlahan dan bertepatan dengan matanya yang terpejam, kedua belahan bibir itu menyatu. Menyalurkan semua yang dipendam selama ini. Kyuhyun memegangi tengkuk Sungmin agar dapat semakin dalam menciumnya. Lumatan-lumatan kecil kini mendominasi ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang penuh Cinta. Kyuhyun makin berani, Kyuhyun sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin meminta akses agar lidahnya dapat menelusuri rongga mulut Sungmin. Sungmin dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin makin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun seolah tak ingin kegiatan memabukan mereka terhenti saat itu juga. Apa boleh buat, pasokan oksigen yang makin menipis meminta Sungmin untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka yang rrrr… sedikit panas tersebut. Sungmin sedikit memukul dada Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan dirinya butuh udara untuk dihirup. Setelah tautan itu terlepas, mereka sama-sama menghirup udara dengan nafas keduanya yang masih terengah. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Bunny imut dihadapannya.

" Nado Saranghae Kyunnie.. " Sungmin membalas Cinta dan senyuman hagat Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Namsan Tower…

" Kyu, orang bilang kalau kita menggantungkan gembok di sini dan menulis sebuah harapan, maka harapan itu akan terkabul dan pasangan yang menulis di gembok tersebut hubungan mereka bakalan awet. " Sungmin menimang-nimang gembok yang kini berada di tangannya.

" belum tentu Ming.. jangan terlalu percaya yang begituan "

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. " pokoknya aku ingin mencobanya "

" apa yang kau tulis Ming " Kyuhyun sedikit mencondongkan dirinya melihat apa yang kekasih barunya itu tulis.

" rahasia. Kau tak boleh melihatnya Kyunnie. Lebih baik kau juga membuatnya. "Sungmin menyodorkan gembok beserta kertas berbentuk hati ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Meskipun tak mempercayainya, namun Kyuhyun tetap mengambilnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas tersebut. Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka memasangkan gembok tersebut ikut bergabung dengan gembok-gembok lain yang telah memenuhi tempat itu.

.

Sungmin menatap sekeliling dengan tangan yang memegangi pagar besi di hadapannya. Ini hari yang sangat membahagiakan baginya. Dapat pergi ke Namsan Tower dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Grepp,,,

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan tengah melingkar indah di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

" apa yang kau pikirkan Chagii.. " bisiknya pelan

" kau sudah membeli minumannya Kyu? " Sungmin mengelus punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang kini tepat berada di atas perutnya.

" ada di sebelahmu. Tapi diamlah sejenak, posisi ini membuatku nyaman " Kyuhyun menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Sungmin menghirup semua aroma yang tercium dari tubuh sang Bunny Ming. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sampai rintihan kecil terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

" aaakkhh.. "

" Kyu, apa yang terjadi? " Sungmin panik membalikan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

" mmmhh,, Gwenchanna Ming,kakiku hanya sedikit pegal " Kyuhyun duduk di bangku yang terdapat di sebelahnya.

Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja, Sungmin mulai panik melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai dibasahi keringat seolah menahan sakit.

" Kyu, ayo kita kerumah sakit "

" tidak Ming, aku baik-baik saja. " Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin menenangkan sang kekasih yang makin panic.

" tapi Kyu,,, kalau begitu kita pulang saja. Aku akan mengantarmu. " meskipun awalnya Kyuhyun menolak, namun Sungmin keukeuh dengan pendiriannya yang akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa patuh pada sang kekasih.

.

.

.

" Mwoo? Kakinya kambuh lagi dok? "

Deg,,,

Seolah tersengat ribuan lebah hati Sungmin panas mendengar jeritan histeris Eomma Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak ingin dibawa kerumah sakit, akhirnya diperiksa Doktor yang biasa menanganinya di rumah.

" Kyu, apakah akhir-akhir ini kakimu sering sakit? Apakah kakimu terkena benda keras atau semacamnya? " pertanyaan beruntun sang Dokter hanya di tanggapi dengan gelengan dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin teringat akan peristiwa Jungmo dan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Hatinya makin sakit kala mengingat itu semua karena dirinya juga. Alasan Jungmo melakukan itu karena dirinya. Lagi dan lagi, Sungmin menyalahkan dirinya, dirinya menyebabkan Kyuhyun kembali terluka. Air mata kini tengah mengalir deras dikedua pipi Chubbynya.

" Minnie, Kyuhyun ingin bicara denganmu " suara Eomma Kyuhyun sedikit menghentikan aliran deras dari kedua matanya. Sungmin memang telah mengenal baik keluarga Kyuhyun. Eomma Kyuhyun tak heran kalau tadi Sungmin mengantarkan Kyuhyun kerumahnya.

" Minnie,, " Sungmin yang hendak beranjak ke kamar Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya mendengar panggilan Eomma Kyuhyun.

" ne,,? "

" Dokter bilang, Kyuhyun harus kembali menjalani pengobatan di Amerika "

Deg,,,

Benarkah? Dirinya dan Kyuhyun akan kembali berpisah?

" kau tak apa-apa kan Minnie? " eomma Kyuhyun mengusap sayang kepala Sungmin

" Ne,, Ahjuma.. Gwaenchanna… " Sungmin berusaha tersenyum meskipun dipaksakan. Dia tak ingin membuat wanita yang sudah dianggap sebagai ibunya itu melihat dirinya rapuh.

.

.

" Ming, kemarilah "melihat Sungmin yang masih mematung di depan pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk.

" Kyunnie, mianhae.. " Sungmin berjalan perlahan dan mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

" jangan pernah sekalipun menyalahkan diri sendiri Ming " Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang masih menetes di kedua pipi Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam.

" Ming, lihat aku. aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tak ada yang berslah diantara kita " Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan sedikit mengangkat agar memandang dirinya.

" Ming, apa eomma telah menceritakannya padamu? "

" emm.. "

" kalau kau keberatan, aku tak akan pergi Ming " Kyuhyun mengelus pipi mulus Sungmin sayang.

" ani Kyu, kau harus menjalani pengobatan. Aku akan menunggumu "

" tapi kita akan berpisah selama satu tahun Ming? "

" aku akan tetap menunggumu Kyunnie.. yaksok " Sungmin menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kehadapan Kyuhyun, yang di sambut dengan ragu oleh jari kelingking Kyuhyun. Merasa Kyuhyun ragu-ragu, sungmin menarik jari Kyuhyun dan mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka.

.

.

.

Bandara International Incheon..

" Kyunnie, eomma jalan duluan ne.. " Eomma Kyuhyun meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Eomma Kyuhyun mengerti mereka butuh waktu untuk berdua sebelum terpisah untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar.

" aku tak ingin pergi kalau kau memasang tampang sedih seperti itu " Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan Sungmin yang sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya.

" eh? Aku tak sedih Kyunnie…. " Sungmin memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya bermaksud tersenyum dihadapan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun malah terkikik geli melihat senyum Sungmin yang kentara jelas terpaksa itu.

" aku akan sangat merindukanmu Ming.. "

" Nado Kyunnie.. "

" kau telah berjanji akan menungguku kembali kan? "

" aku janji Kyunnie.. aku akan selalu menunggumu.. ^^ "

" baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat Ming.. " Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang menggandeng Sungmin kemudian melangkah perlahan meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin kembali menundukan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun telah melangkah jauh di hadapannya. Yah, bohong kalau Sungmin tidak sakit. Baru beberapa hari dirinya bahagia bersama Kyuhyun, kini harus terpisah kembali. Air mata mulai menetes di kedua matanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus kasar air mata yang tak dapat di bendungnya. Namun tiba-tiba..

Grepp…

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun kembali dan memeluknya. Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mencengkram kuat baju di punggung Kyuhyun seolah tak ingin Kyuhyun pergi walau sedetikpun.

" aku tak bisa membayangkan setahun tanpamu Ming "

" kita pasti bisa melaluinya Kyunnie, tiga tahun saja bisa, masa setahun tak bisa? "

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin, tangan kanannya menyeka lelehan air mata Sungmin, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih setia memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Kembali, Kyuhyun mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Dengan cepat, kedua bibir itu bertemu. Saling memagut penuh cinta saling mendominasi, Kyuhyun menggigit bibir atas dan bawah SUngmin bergantian. Sungmin membalas semua ciuman penuh cinta Kyuhyun. Mereka tak memperdulikan dimana mereka kini berada, semua orang yang berlalu lalang tak mereka hiraukan. Yang terpenting saat ini, mereka dapat menyalurkan salam perpisahan sementara mereka lewat ciuman cinta yang tulus. Sungmin berjanji akan terus menunggu Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun berjanji akan segera kembali. Seperti Note yang mereka tulis di Namsan Tower.

Sungmin: I always love you in past, now, and me tightly and we will face the world to pursue our happy future, Sranghae Cho Kyuhyun… ^^ "

Kyuhyun:" Lee Sungmin,You are the magic and happiness in my life.. Saranghae Lee Sungmin ^^ "

**_ END _**

**Akhirnya End juga.. ada yang masih mau baca?**

**Saatnya untuk Review… mohon Reviewnyaaaaaa….**

**Makasih buat semuanya yang sudah ngikutin ff ini dari awal sampai akhir… ^^**

**Makasih buat yang sudah Review dan favoritin serta follow ff gaje ini…**

**Ayo Author minta Reviewnya lagi di Chapter Akhir yang super duper gaje ini.. apakah kalian puas dengan endingnya? Kalau gak puas, ayo kita minta **

**KyuMin menikah.. eh?**

**Akhir kata…**

**K****amsahamnidaaaa…. ^^**

***Lambai-Lambai bareng Kyumin**

**_ Princess Kyumin215_**


End file.
